


Changing

by ReluctantHero



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Age Difference, Barista Eren, Birthdays, Businessman Erwin, Coffeeshop AU, Double Penetration, Eruriren - Freeform, Eruriren Week, Eruriren Week 2018, Established Erwin x Eren, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Levi has a shady past, M/M, Pining Levi, Pool Sex, Seasons, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, barista levi, mentions of drug use, past criminal Levi, they woo him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReluctantHero/pseuds/ReluctantHero
Summary: A fresh start from his old life, Levi is working hard to be a better person than he used to be.His job might be boring, his apartment substandard, and his social life non-existent but there are two definite perks to this new lifeLevi had never needed love in his old life and never thought he would need it now, but when he catches the eye of two unbelievably gorgeous men, maybe it's time to try something new.It's a new life after allEruriren Week 2018





	1. Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy!!
> 
> It's Eruriren Week 2018!!  
> I'm very excited, this ship is amazing and needs more love!
> 
> I've never done an event or Eruriren before (and honestly didn't think I was going to make it for a while there), it turned out more feels-y and porn-ish than I had originally intended but I figured I'd go with it.  
> My beta (I actually used a beta this time - shocking), [DatWriterWannaBe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatWriterWannaBe/pseuds/DatWriterWannaBe) (She's great, check out her stuff!) seemed to think it was okay so hopefully it is!!
> 
> Might have deviated a little from the prompts but it's still season related!!
> 
> Thanks for checking out my fic, please enjoy!! <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _09/14/18_** **– spring | petals:** new life, coming back after the harsh winter, flowers, and themes of love.

Levi let out a slow, deep breath as he stepped off the bus, pulling his jacket a little tighter around himself in the chill of the late winter air and walking toward the small café down the street from the bus stop.  
  


He had been working in the café for only a few weeks, maintenance mostly, though he often helped to unload the truck or count inventory when they needed him to. It wasn’t the most exciting career move, nothing like what he had done before, but it was a nice shop with good management, pleasant employees, and _almost_ decent pay.  
  


In all honesty, he was lucky to work in a place like this considering his current situation. Not many places would hire someone fresh out of prison, especially not a cute little coffee shop like this; with flowers on the wallpaper and stock photos of romantic travel destinations decorating the shop.  
  


The owner, Petra, didn’t seem to care about Levi’s record. She was as cute as the shop; petite frame, strawberry blonde hair, and big brown eyes. She had been sweet during the interview yet still firm and professional, she believed in giving second chances but also didn’t take any shit; her massive husband assisting with the intimidation effect.  
  


Levi wasn’t afraid of Mike, he had been around people scarier than Mike before, hell _he_ was scarier than Mike, or at least he _used_ to be. That life was behind him, he had served his time and was now a rehabilitated member of society, doing honest work for honest people.

 

Mike and Petra were good people, they treated their employees with respect and decency, they paid a proper wage, and were flexible with scheduling. Levi respected them both and appreciated what he had with them; it was a fresh start, a new beginning, and he wasn’t going to fuck it up. No matter how boring the job might be sometimes.

 

Levi continued toward the café, still a little early for his shift so he was taking his time as he breathed in the crisp air and enjoyed the hint of warmth from the sunshine. Everything seemed a little more beautiful as the winter slowly melted away, a little clearer and almost peaceful which after such a long hard winter, Levi was finally able to enjoy it

  

 

“Good morning, Levi!” Eren smiled as Levi walked in, his big green eyes shining as they followed Levi’s movements.  
  


“Morning, Eren,” Levi said, attempting a smile, though he knew it looked more pained than pleasant.  
  


Eren didn’t seemed deterred, he never did, unlike most of the other employees, who found him terrifying and unapproachable. Eren always made a point of saying hello, or striking up a conversation; perhaps it was because he was a supervisor and it was his job to keep a good rapport with his co-workers, but Levi still appreciated it.  
  


It made him feel a little better about himself to have someone show a friendly interest in him, without expecting something other than reciprocated friendliness in return, even if it was only between co-workers.Though Levi couldn’t deny that the thought of being more than co-workers with Eren did strike him, the man was beautiful; his long brown hair tied into a messy bun, his enormous green eyes and dazzling smile, not to mention his long legs and gorgeous ass.  
  


Eren had made a guest appearance in Levi’s fantasy on more than one occasion in the few weeks they had known each other, especially as he lay awake in his bed at night. He refused to feel guilt for imagining the 21 year old in those times, there was no harm in thinking about the young, gorgeous, flirty college student in the safety of his quiet, lonely bedroom, as long as he didn’t let himself hope for anything more.

 

“Happy Friday!” Eren said happily, following Levi in to the back room.  
  


“Oh right, happy Friday,” Levi said with a soft chuckle, a smile tugging at his lips as he slipped off his coat, “How were your midterms?”  
  


“They were good! How did you…” Eren asked, eyes wide and surprise on his face.  
  


“You told me that time I asked what you were studying and then you took a few days off so, I just assumed,” Levi explained with a shrug.  
  


“Right, yeah. I wasn’t expecting you to remember,” Eren said, scratching the back of his neck and looking down to the floor, almost bashfully.  
  


“So boss, what’s the plan for today, the usual?” Levi asked, carefully rolling up the sleeves of his uniform shirt and slipping on his apron, he felt a hint of giddiness as Eren’s eyes lingered on him, fixated on Levi’s small waist as he tied the strings tightly.  
  


“ _Actually_ , I’m training you on register!” Eren beamed.  
  


“What? Eren, have you spoken to Petra about this?” Levi asked.

 

“Of course,” Eren said and waved him off.  
  


“She’s okay with me working cash?” Levi asked tentatively, he had given full disclosure to his boss regarding his record, though he wasn’t sure how many of his co-workers were aware of it.  
  


The thought of Eren finding out now made a knot twist in his stomach, he didn’t like the thought of Eren changing his opinion of him; not after the pleasant working relationship they had established, or the casual flirting Levi had grown to enjoy the past few weeks.  
  


“Yes,” Eren said simply, raising a brow, “We had someone leave and instead of hiring someone new we figured this would be better, unless you don’t want to” he explained.  
  


“No, I do! I just…” Levi trailed off, he wasn’t sure why Petra was trusting him with this but he wasn’t going to let her down.  
  


“You’re here for a fresh start,” Eren said quietly, leaning in so only Levi could hear. “How are you supposed to get one if no one gives you a chance?”  
  


Levi felt warmth spread through him as he realized how genuine Eren really was; he had known all along and still treated Levi as he did. He was a good person and Levi was glad to have met him, now in his new life.“Let’s get started then,” Levi said, looking up at Eren with a small smile and following him out to the store front.

 

The job wasn’t so bad, it was at least more exciting that what he had been doing all along, even if he had to deal with customers. The cash register was easy to understand, Eren showed it to him first; where the different buttons were, how to ring up a combo, how to print a receipt if the customer requested one.  
  


Levi didn’t find the beverages difficult either, other than trying to stomach the concoctions people claimed to be coffee, but he liked Eren helping him. The way Eren would stand close to him, they way he would list the directions for Levi to follow, and the way he would smile when Levi got it right.  
  


Levi may have prolonged the training a little longer than necessary for that smile, possibly making a mistake or two on purpose; he liked the way his stomach fluttered when Eren stood a little too close. It had been a long time since he had felt like this; jitters from a smile, heated cheeks from a lingered look, he couldn’t remember when attraction had been so innocent and easy, but he liked it.  
  


He liked the simplicity of it all, so different than his experiences for the past eighteen years of his life; a nice addition to his new life, even if it was nothing more than innocent flirting.  
  


He didn’t expect anything to happen between him and Eren, he was thirteen years older than him and from a completely different background, but the flirting was nice.

 

Unfortunately Eren’s training only lasted for the one shift, though for the next few days Levi became a regular fixture behind the counter; getting to know his co-workers a little better while flirting shamelessly with Eren. At least shameless in Levi’s experience, it wasn’t much more than suggestive comments or secret smiles, but it was fun and Levi always enjoyed when Eren worked on his shift.

 

“Welcome to Café Maria, I’ll be right with you,” Levi said, using the customer service voice that Eren had helped him perfect as he cleaned up his area.  
  


“Hey, you’re on the counter now,” his customer chuckled.  
  


Levi looked up from his cloth, eyes travelling up the tower of a man standing before him. He had seen this man before, he was a regular in the café; coming in nearly everyday with his suit pristine and hair perfectly slicked back no matter the time of day. Levi had noticed his absence the past few days; the man was hard not to notice; his broad shoulders and long legs, unmistakable muscles underneath the fabric of his suit, even from a distance Levi could tell he was attractive but as much as he thought about serving the gorgeous man, he hadn’t been ready for this proximity.The man was captivating. The sharp angle of his jaw, intensity of his icy blue eyes, even his large eyebrows and the imperfect slope of his nose were beautiful. Levi knew he was staring, but he was having difficulty looking away as the stranger gave him an amused smile.  
  


“Uhh, yes.” Levi tried not to blush under the strangers gaze.  
  


“Good for you, do you like it?” The man asked.  
  


“It’s a nice place to work, can I get you something?” Levi asked awkwardly, cringing at his inability to have a normal conversation with someone who he found the least bit attractive; this man especially turning him into a bumbling idiot.  
  


“Coffee please, just milk.” He said and Levi hurried to prepare it, thankful to leave his stare and trying not to fumble with the lid.  
  


This wasn’t like him, he wasn’t shy or clumsy around handsome men, he didn’t fumble over his words or let his face heat up over a simple smile. He was fierce, intimidating, he could drop a man three times his size without breaking a sweat, and just spent five years in a federal prison with hardened criminals. Yet here he was blushing like a little girl over a gorgeous man with a nice smile.  
  


“Thank you, Levi,” The man said as Levi gave him the coffee, fingers brushing lightly as he took it. “It was nice to officially meet you.”  
  


“You didn’t,” Levi said, heart racing as the words unintentionally slipped out but keeping a confidence stance as he looked up at the man.  
  


“Excuse me?” He asked, eyes staring into Levi’s.  
  


“We didn’t officially meet, you read my name tag, you don’t have one,” Levi said, reaching in for the flirting ability he had been developing the past few weeks with Eren, though failing miserably. At least he thought he had been failing before the man’s face broke out into a smile once more.  
  


“My name is Erwin Smith,” He introduced, holding out his hand.  
  


“Levi Ackerman,” Levi responded, taking Erwin’s hand for a firm shake, trying not to focus on how large Erwin’s hand was, or how Levi’s disappeared in it as they shook.  
  


“It’s nice to officially meet you, Levi Ackerman,” Erwin said, his eyes sparkling with amusement.  
  


“Same to you, Erwin Smith,” Levi said firmly, eyes trained on Erwin’s for a lingered moment before the tall man nodded a goodbye and turned to leave.

 

That wasn’t the last Levi would see of Erwin Smith, as it turned out he was a close friend of Mike’s, having known each other since they were children and therefore a frequent customer of the café; only skipping his daily coffee when away on business. He seemed to have taken an interest in Levi over the next couple weeks; waiting to be served by him, making small talk, even standing up beside the counter while Levi cleaned for 30 minutes once when business was slow.  
  


What surprised Levi the most was how well he was handling it. He had never been good with small talk or flirting, but the weeks he had been working alongside Eren, with their quick glances, inappropriate remarks, and shared laughs, had helped Levi feel more comfortable with it all.  
  


Levi couldn’t tell which man made his stomach flutter more, he enjoyed speaking with both of them and always ended the shift with a smile when he saw either of them. He liked what he had with them, he liked the simple conversations, the easy laughs, the subtle flirting, it was nice and he didn’t need more.  
  


Not that he hadn’t thought about what it would be like to have more with either of them, two gorgeous men who legitimately seemed to enjoy his company, who wouldn’t let their mind wander? He also knew he didn’t have a chance with either one of them.  
  


Eren was young, he was a college student with a bright future, he worked hard, he was passionate, albeit a little emotion and quick to anger, but beloved by everyone around him. Levi felt lucky to have as much attention from Eren as he did, he knew he didn’t deserve it, he wasn’t someone that Eren would be with; Eren wouldn’t want to date someone so much older than him with a dodgy past.  
  


Age wasn’t an issue with Erwin, he was older than Levi by a few years, but Levi knew there was no future there either. Erwin was a businessman, he was professional, sexy, and charming; never a hair out of place, never a rumple in his suit, he spoke clearly with a deep voice and an air of dominance. What could he possibly see in Levi other than a few moments of flirty banter in a coffee shop?  
  


It was a little discouraging to realize that the only two men that Levi had felt any interest for in the past few years were both out of his league; at least how he was now. A lifetime ago in the height of his criminal activity when he was feared and respected, had men and women throwing themselves at his feet, and money to burn; maybe then he could have seemed good enough for either of them.  
  


He was a better person now, or at least trying to be in this new chance at life, a reformed criminal in his mid 30’s working at a coffee shop and living in a halfway house was hardly worth the time and effort of those two gorgeous men.  
  


That didn’t mean he couldn’t continue to enjoy the flirting; the way Erwin’s lips would turn up into a small crooked smile when he saw Levi at the counter, or they way Eren’s eyes would light up when he watched Levi come into the shop.

 

Levi smiled as he walked toward the shop, seeing Eren outside with a shovel, scooping up the last remaining mounds of snow and ice and spreading them over the parking lot to melt in the warming sun.  
  


“I could have done that,” Levi said, catching Eren’s attention as the young man looked up with a wide grin.  
  


“Happy first day of Spring Levi!” Eren exclaimed, the morning sun highlighting his face and bringing out his eyes beautifully.  
  


“Thanks, you too,” Levi laughed, finding Eren’s excitement over such simple things endearing and unreasonably cute.  
  


“Thanks! I love Spring, the sun is shining, the snow is melting, everything is turning green, it’s like the world is waking up,” Eren beamed.  
  


“Life a fresh start,” Levi said quietly, looking up at Eren with a small smile.  
  


“Exactly!” Eren said, his eyes softening at the reference; Levi unsurprised over Eren’s memory of their conversation those weeks ago.  
  


“We should get to work,” Levi said, tearing his eyes away from Eren’s before he lost himself in them, and leading them both inside to open up the shop.

 

“You really like cleaning don’t you?”  
Eren leaned over the counter after the morning rush of customers finally slowed, chuckling as he watched Levi sweep the storefront“You really like cleaning don’t you?

 

“I don’t like dirt,” Levi shrugged.  
  


“Yes I noticed that too, your workstation is the cleanest I’ve ever seen, but I think it’s more than just not liking dirt,” Eren said, eyes still burning into Levi as he swept.  
  


“What makes you think that?” Levi asked, refusing to look up at Eren, afraid to meet his eyes or reveal the blush he knew would appear one he did.  
  


“You look calm when you’re cleaning; your face softens from that scary frown you put on for everyone and you just seem to get lost in your thoughts,” Eren explained.  
  


“What? You don’t like my frown?” Levi joked, ignoring the racing of his heart at Eren’s thoughtful description if him while he filled his dustpan and made his way to the back.  
  


“I find it adorable!” Eren exclaimed, jumping up and following Levi through the swinging door.  
  


“A- _adorable_?” Levi asked, looking up at Eren with wide eyes, he had been called a lot of things in his lifetime, but _adorable_ had never been one of them. At least not since he was a small child and his mother was alive.  
  


“Yeah,” Eren said, pink brushing over his cheeks as his eyes moved to the floor, “I feel like I know you well enough by now that I can see past it,” He explained, scratching the back of his neck nervously.  
  


“What do you see?” Levi asked quietly.  
  


“I’m not entirely sure yet, but I know I’d like to get to know you better,” Eren said, a small smile curling into his lip.  
  


“Oh? What would you like to know?” Levi asked, attempting to sound bold and flirty as he normally did when they worked together.  
  


“First, I’d like to know if you’re seeing anyone,” Eren said, talking a step closer as Levi’s breath caught in his throat.He didn’t know what to say, was Eren being serious? Did he actually have any interest in Levi or was he just playing around like they had been doing all along? Luckily Levi didn’t have to figure it out as the bell chimed over the door, signalling a new customer.

“Hold that thought?” Eren asked, giving Levi a playful wink before heading out to serve the awaiting customers.

 

Levi felt dazed as he followed behind Eren, helping him with the forming lineup of customers as the lunch rush began to trickle in through the door. He didn’t know what to think about what Eren had asked him. Was he wondering because he was interested in dating Levi? Or was he just interested as a friend who wanted to get to know him a little better. Maybe he wanted to set him up with someone else? Though that didn’t explain why Eren had called him adorable.  
  


It didn’t add up, how could Eren think he was cute? How could he be interested in Levi? He was so young, so full of life and energy, he didn’t need to be weighed down by an old man.

Levi was glad when Sasha started her shift just after the rush began, another person present made it easier to fall back into place, not let himself dwell on the conversation or worry about his response to it.  
  


Levi breathed a sigh of relief when Eren went out back to complete his supervisor duties before his shift ended, it gave Levi a chance to breathe without those beautiful ocean eyes watching him.

 

“Hi!” Erwin’s voice pulled Levi out of his thoughts with a start, he hadn’t even noticed anyone come in.  
  


“Hey!” Levi said, trying to mask his surprise.  
  


“I’m sorry, did I scare you?” Erwin laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  


“No, I was just thinking about something, did you want your usual?” Levi asked, rubbing his eye with the heel of his palm.  
  


“No thank you, I’m just meeting someone then heading out again, are you okay? You seem stressed.” Erwin said, leaning down and cocking his head to the side adorably for a better view of Levi’s face.  
  


“I’m fine,” Levi assured, offering a smile.  
  


“You look like you could use a night out, can I buy you a drink sometime? Or dinner?” Erwin asked  
  


“Like a date?” Levi asked, eyes growing wide again.  
  


What was happening? Had Levi been asked out twice today? Had the two gorgeous men than he had been crushing on for weeks both shown an interest in him within the same day? Was he dreaming?  
  


“Yes,” Erwin said simply.  
  


“I… I. I’m not sure…” Levi said honestly.  
  


He wanted to go on a date with Erwin, he had been imagining what it would be like since the tall blonde man had made his first appearance in Levi’s life all those weeks ago. He hadn’t thought it possible that Erwin would should interest in him beyond flirty banter and he was shocked to see that he had.  
  


What about Eren? Levi had felt the same toward Eren, doubting any possibility of Eren wanting to be anything more than work friends, but now those assumptions had been quashed as well.  
  


He didn’t know what to do, he didn’t want to hurt Eren by going out with another man before they even finished their conversation, but he also didn’t want to lose any chance he had with Erwin either.  
  


“You think about it and let me know?” Erwin asked with a smile, grabbing a napkin from the holder beside the register and writing a phone number on it.  
  


“Sure,” Levi nodded, pocketing the tissue.

 

“Erwin!” Eren’s voice sounded through the store, Levi looking up in time to see Eren jump into Erwin’s outstretched arms.

 

“Hey babe, ready to go?” Erwin smiled, holding Eren tight for a long moment.

 

“Yes,” Eren said, his eyes landing on Levi once he let go of the older man.

 

“Bye Levi, we’ll finish what we talked about next time okay?” Eren grinned, linking his arm through Erwin’s as the blonde nodded a goodbye.

 

“Bye,” Levi said quietly, watching them leave.

 

Maybe he was dreaming, it would explain the strangeness of this day. Had he imagined both conversations with the two men? Had he misread them completely? Eren had only asked if Levi was single, he hadn’t actually said he was interested in changing the fact, maybe Levi had read too much into it.

 

Erwin had blatantly asked Levi on a date, hadn’t he? How did that work? Was he cheating on Eren? Would Eren hate him when he found out? Did Eren cheat too? Maybe Levi hadn’t read too much into it, maybe they both had shown interest in him despite being in a relationship with each other.

 

It was a hard concept to grasp, even the fact that Erwin and Eren were together. Erwin had to be at least 15 years older than Eren, though maybe Eren didn’t care, maybe Eren saw the beauty in Erwin despite the age gap, just like he seemed to see the beauty in Levi despite the situation.

 

Levi still didn’t approve of cheating.

 

 

Levi didn’t share a shift with Eren for the rest of the week, he ignored Eren’s texts and avoided his glances during shift change. He didn’t even think about calling the number Erwin had written on the napkin, even ducking into the back whenever Erwin came in for his daily coffee. It was childish, he knew, but he was confused and all of the overthinking had given him a headache.

 

He was glad when his shift ended on a Friday afternoon, deciding to spend his free weekend relaxing and not thinking about the two men that had been running through his thoughts constantly for over a week. His plans were cut short however, as he began walking toward his bus stop.

 

“Levi, hi!” Eren called out to him from the passenger seat of a sleek black car as it drove slowly beside him.

 

“Hey,” Levi said flatly, glancing through the window, unsurprised to find Erwin in the driver's seat.

 

“Can we give you a ride?” Eren asked hopefully.

 

“No, I’m okay,” Levi said.

 

“Please? We wanted to talk to you,” Eren pleaded, sadness in his eyes as they followed Levi’s movement.

 

Levi hesitated, he wanted to go with them, wanted to speak with them and figure out what was going on. He also knew it wasn’t going to end well and he knew he wouldn’t be able the rejection or heartbreak now that he had gotten a hint of what could happen. He also knew he couldn’t refuse the pleading puppy look Eren was giving him with his giant, beautiful eyes.

 

“Fine,” He grumbled, turning toward the car.

 

He slipped into the back quickly, closing the door and giving simple directions as he buckled his seatbelt and Erwin pulled the car away from the curb. Levi eyed them both as they drove in silence, wondering exactly what he was doing, what he was getting himself in to.

 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” Levi asked finally when the tension because too thick to bear.

 

“Are you upset with us? ” Eren asked, turning in his seat and looking at Levi with sadness in his eyes.

 

“Why would I be upset with you?” Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into the seat.

 

“We’re worried you don’t understand the situation,” Erwin said, his eyes glancing up at Levi through the rear view mirror.

 

“I don’t understand the situation. The situation where you both flirt with me, make me think you might be interested in me, all the while you’re together. You’re right, I don’t understand, are you playing a game? Do you do this often?” Levi asked, the anger and embarrassment he had been suppressing bubbling to the surface.

 

“No! We’re not playing with you!” Eren exclaimed.

 

“Levi, it’s not a game, we’re not playing with you, we’re not cheating on each other, we’ve both developed feelings for you the past while,” Erwin explained calmly.

 

“So, you’re not together?” Levi asked, becoming even more confused.

 

“We are, but we’re also interested in you and would like a chance to get to know you,” Erwin said.

 

Levi didn’t respond, he wasn’t sure how. He sat quietly in the back seat, running through the information in his mind; he had never encountered something like this before, but they seemed sincere, he had no reason to disbelieve them.

 

“Turn in here,” Levi said quietly as they approached his home, still mulling over what to say to them.

 

“So... can we take you out?” Eren asked hopefully as they both turned to look at him once the car was parked.

 

“I’m not sure,” Levi said honestly.

 

“There’s no pressure, Levi. We would like to take you out for a nice meal and enjoy your company for the evening. If you don’t have a good time you are not obligated to see us again, if you do we can figure out where to go from there.” Erwin explained.

 

“Please Levi, it’s my birthday, you have to come out with us,” Eren pouted, the sadness in his eyes replaced with mischief as he put on his best adorable face.

 

It worked too.

 

Levi’s eyes moved between Eren and Erwin, both men watching him intently as he considered their offer.

 

“Okay, text me the details,” Levi said quietly, warmth spreading through him from the smiles that stretched over their faces. He may not know what he was getting himself in to but he liked the feeling he had when he was around them and that was enough for now.

 

 

Levi spent the next 24 hours agonizing over his date. He hadn’t been on one in so long and he had never been particular good at that, now he had to impress two men at once? He wasn’t sure he could.

 

He decided, against their protests to meet them at the restaurant rather than having them pick him up, he needed the walk; the warming Spring air just cool enough to help clear his mind as he prepared himself. He needed to figure out what he was going to say, decide on the questions he was going to ask so he could wrap his head around the situation a little better, all the while convincing them that he was worth it.

 

Levi was the first to arrive, sitting by himself in the reserved booth while he waited anxiously for his dates, holding his breath as they finally walked toward him.

 

“Hello Levi, you look lovely this evening,” Erwin smiled, sliding in across from Levi, with Eren following behind.

 

“You guys look really nice too, Happy Birthday Eren.” Levi said, trying to hide his nervousness.

 

“Thanks! I’m so happy you’re here to share it with me!” Eren beamed, eyes lingering on Levi, causing heat to rise in in Levi’s cheeks.

 

“Eren is officially twenty two, Kind of makes you hate him, doesn’t it?” Erwin said, slipping an arm around Eren’s back and leaning in to nip at his ear.

 

“Hey!” Eren giggled, pushing at his chest playfully.

 

“Kind of, yeah,” Levi said, unsure if he should find the display uncomfortable or endearing,

 

“Though now I’m only twelve years older than you, not thirteen,” he joked, trying to mask his conflict.

 

“Pfft, twelve is nothing, Erwin is sixteen,” Eren grinned.

 

“I was tentative about the age difference at first too, but he’s just so wonderful and fun to be around, you kind of get over it,” Erwin smiled.

 

“Yeah, I’ve noticed that too,” Levi said quietly, taking a sip of his water.

 

“I _knew_ you liked me!” Eren exclaimed, a little louder than the classy atmosphere called for.

 

“That was never up for debate,” Levi said quietly, “For either of you.”

 

“We like you too Levi,” Erwin smiled, reaching across the table and taking Levi’s hand in his.

 

“So, um. How does this work?” Levi asked, internally celebrating his ability to keep his voice even in the current situation.

 

“It works however you want it to, we just want you to be comfortable,” Eren assured with a soft smile.

 

“I’ve never been comfortable in romantic situations, you’re going to have to walk me through it,” Levi said.

 

“Basically, Eren and I want to date you. We are currently dating each other and have been for a while now, we’re very happy together but we are open to bringing someone else in. It’s something we’ve talked about for a while but there was never anyone we wanted for more than a date, at least not until you,” Erwin explained.

 

“Me?” Levi asked in surprise.

 

“Why is that so hard to imagine?” Eren laughed, “We were both into you immediately, you’re more charming than you think.”

 

“So... if we’re all dating, how do we do that?” Levi asked, sidestepping the question, not wanting to get into his insecurities on the first date.

 

“It’s not much different that normal dating, there’s just more people. We’ll go on dates; dinner, movie, whatever we feel like. Sometimes we’ll go out all together, sometimes we might go separately. We can kiss, cuddle, hold hands, anything people do while in a relationship.” Erwin explained.

 

“As long as we’re open and we trust each other. You tell us how you feel; if you don’t like something or if you’re feeling left out, and we’ll do the same.” Eren said.

 

“I’m feeling nervous,” Levi said.

 

“So are we,” Erwin said as he and Eren smiled warmly at him. Eren reached up to kiss Erwin on the cheek before slipping out of his seat and moving into Levi’s side of the booth, curling an arm around Levi’s back and holding him close.

 

Levi was sure his face was on fire, though looking up into Erwin’s smiling face did him no help.

 

“So what about the sex?” Levi asked bluntly, watching as Erwin’s large eyebrows raised in surprise, “I’m not saying we’re going to have any! I just mean, if we get there.” he added.

 

“Same as the dating really. We can do it separately or we can do it together. Again, no jealousy or mistrust, we talk to each other about everything, and we’ll take it slow, whatever makes you comfortable.” Eren explained, brushing his nose lightly against Levi’s hair, a bold move considering Levi’s nervousness, though innocent enough that Levi relaxed into the movement..

 

They slipped into normal conversation, Levi not giving an answer but the three moving on to more light hearted, first date type conversations as the waiter came to take their order.

It was the best date Levi had ever been on; Erwin and Eren were so easy to be around, they made Levi feel comfortable and even though he could sense how close they were to each other, how much they loved each other, they made him feel wanted. Like he was an important addition to their already established relationship.

 

They talked about work, talked about life, Levi learned about their lives; how Erwin worked his way up to the job he had now, what Eren was doing in school, how the two met and began dating. Erwin hadn’t been kidding when he said he was tentative about the age gap, it had taken Eren a year of convincing to have Erwin give him a chance, though both couldn’t be happier that he did.

 

Before Levi knew it, Eren and Erwin were walking Levi to his door at the end of the night. Levi didn’t want them to go, he didn’t want the evening to end at all, though he wasn’t ready for what could come if he were to spend the night with them. They wouldn’t force or pressure him, he was sure about that, but as those two beautiful men stared into his eyes he wasn’t sure if he would be able to resist.

 

 

“We had a great time tonight Levi,” Erwin said as they stopped on the porch of Levi’s home.

 

“Yes, thank you for spending my birthday with us,” Eren smile.

 

“I enjoyed it,” Levi said.

 

“We’d love to take you out again sometime,” Erwin offered, “You don’t have to answer yet, you can just text me after you’ve thought about it,” he added, seemingly nervous for the first time that night as his cheeks tinted a light shade of pink and his fingers picked at his still perfect tie.

 

Levi felt himself melt at the display. Unlike Eren, who wore his emotions on his sleeve, Erwin came off as calm and calculating, he controlled his emotions and considered the situation before letting them out. To see him slip and show nervousness was unreasonably endearing.

Levi liked Erwin’s calm nature as much as he liked Eren’s erratic one. They were both so different yet complimented each other perfectly, they complimented Levi perfectly too, he was just too nervous to consider it too strongly.

 

He wanted them both, he had from the beginning. He hadn’t thought it possible to get either of them and now he was given the opportunity to date them both together. He was scared, he had no idea where this would take him, how it would turn out, but as the early Spring wind blew around them he realized it was exactly what he wanted.

 

“Okay,” He said, smiling up at them both.

 

“Okay?” Eren asked, eyes shining with hopefulness.

 

“I’d like to give this a try, being with you,” Levi explained, watching the smiles spread over their cheeks once more.

 

 

Levi felt his nervousness melt away as they each leaned down to kiss him; Eren first with his fingers slipping into Levi’s hair and pulling him close, and Erwin with little more than a soft lingering press to his lips with a promise for more.

He still didn’t know if it would work out or what the future would hold for the three of them, but it was a new life; a second chance.

 

He had the choice for happiness and he was going to take it.

 


	2. Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _09/15/18_** **– summer | casual:** getting through the heat, cooling off, casual summer clothes, and vacations.

 

The café cheered as Levi made one final twist of the screwdriver to secure the face of the air conditioning unit back on, the machine beginning to hum quietly and blow cooling air into Levi’s sweaty face.

 

“Levi, I don’t know what we would have done without you!” Petra smiled, holding the ladder as he climbed down.

 

“Yeah man, I’m sweating through my fucking shirt!” Connie laughed, pulling at his uniform shirt, the cotton showing signs of dampness around his neck and armpits, much like Levi’s own.

 

The air conditioner had stopped working the evening before and with the heat wave they had been experiencing, the café turned into a sauna.. Petra had called every mechanic and handyman she could find, though none available on such short notice during the weekend, Levi had stepped in when he heard her offering to pay double the regular amount just to have someone come in today.

 

He had some experience as a handyman when he was young, back when Kenny’s acquaintances didn’t want to pay a professional or have strangers snooping around their business; having Levi fix anything from a toaster to a garbage truck, no questions asked. It had been simpler then, he had enjoyed those early teenage years when he could ignore what was happening around him and just enjoy being appreciated.

 

“You would have grossly overpaid some idiot who would do nothing more than I just did. I’d get a professional to take a look at it on Monday though, or even Mike, just in case.” Levi said.

 

“Mike is absolutely worthless when it comes to anything electrical,” Petra laughed, “But he will be happy to hear you saved us from that bill, why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Paid of course.”

 

“You don’t have to do that! It was nothing really,” Levi said, wiping the sweat off the back of his neck with a cloth.

 

“I know I don’t have to, but you’ve earned a few hours off, you work so hard around here. Connie and I can handle things until Sasha comes in, right Connie?” Petra asked.

“Right! Besides isn’t Eren just home by himself this week?” Connie smirked, elbowing Levi in the arm suggestively.

 

“He is,” Levi said, feeling his cheeks flush, “Erwin was going to take a half day as well,” he added bashfully.

 

“See! Go surprise them! Have a nice afternoon together,” Petra said.

 

Levi thought about it for a moment, hiding his face from Petra’s curious eyes and amused smile. He had been dating Erwin and Eren for a few months now and it was going well; surprisingly well actually, he was still waiting for something to go wrong.

They had started off slow; a couple dates, a few texts, and an occasional phone conversation. It was nice, Levi had enjoyed getting to know the both of them, learning about their lives and personalities.

 

Erwin was successful, Levi had already assumed with his nice suits and fancy car, though he hadn’t realized the work Erwin had put in to do so. He hadn’t come from money like many important business men did; his father had been a single parent and a school teacher, they had enough to get by but nothing extra.

  
Erwin took out student loans to get his diploma in business and got an entry level position at his current company. He worked his way up through the company, impressing his bosses with his hard work and taking online classes for his degree.

 

He was important and powerful within the company, but he still has the humbleness of someone who started at the bottom and that was one thing Levi loved about him. Their life experiences were so different yet somehow similar as well.

 

Eren hadn’t lived long enough to develop the life experience that Erwin had, but that didn’t make him any less impressive to Levi. Eren’s father was a doctor, he had grown up well off but his mother had refused to let it go to his head.

 

Eren had worked hard in school, staying within the top of his class while also working in Petra’s café. He had even been accepted to med school like his parents had always wanted for him, but decided to go for education instead. He told Levi that his parents hadn’t been overly pleased with the decision but they reluctantly accepted.

Levi found Eren’s decision endearing. He hadn’t decided against med school because of the work it would take, he put in the same effort no matter what he did, but Eren wanted to teach, he wanted to influence kids the way his favorite teacher influenced him.

 

Levi had laughed out loud when it turned out that Eren’s favorite teacher in high school had turned out to be Erwin’s father, neither of them realizing until Erwin introduced them for the first time.

 

They were both such wonderful people, so kind and caring, they treated Levi like he was something special; a feeling he had never truly experienced. They told him everything about themselves and were patient when Levi wasn’t ready to divulge his own story.

 

He told them a few things, like how he lost his mom and moved in with his uncle, a few stories from his childhood and the start of his affiliation with the wrong people. They listened intently, asked some questions but didn’t pry or judge him. They would tell him over and over how proud they were of him, how great he was doing since getting out. He knew he was doing well, he hadn’t used any drugs, hadn’t spoken to anyone from his past, hadn’t violated any conditions of his release; but it was nice to hear it from someone else, to be praised by two people who seemed so perfect.

 

Levi was falling hard for Erwin and Eren. He hadn’t told them yet, though somehow he felt they knew. He didn’t think it was going to be so easy, he was afraid that being in a relationship with two people would be hard, that his feelings for them would be uneven, or being together would be uncomfortable. He was glad to be wrong; being with the two of them felt right, they were both so different yet somehow perfect for each other and perfect for him.

 

He found himself thinking about them constantly, texting to check in when they were apart, even talking to Petra about the relationship. He had never discussed personal matters openly with others before, but Petra had been so excited for the blossoming relationship.

 

She had known Erwin since college and Eren since he was a teenager, she had watched the two fall for each other, Eren trying to woo Erwin, and Erwin finally giving in. She also watched as Eren brought life back into Erwin, made him realize that being a workaholic wasn’t doing him any good when life was passing him by.

Petra gushed about their relationship and she gushed about how happy they seemed since Levi had become a part of it. Levi found her easy to talk to and valued her advice when he spoke to her about his feelings and insecurities regarding the two men.

 

Levi was glad for her friendship, even if she tried to meddle occasionally, though as he stepped off the bus near Erwin’s house, he couldn’t help but to appreciate a little meddling.

 

He had been disappointed that he couldn’t spend much time with Eren during his vacation from work, not being able to take time off himself yet. Erwin hadn’t been able to take much either so Eren had been spending his vacation alone in Erwin’s pool, sending them both shirtless selfies in an attempt to kill them; or at least that’s what it felt like to Levi.

 

Levi unlocked the front door and slipped into Erwin’s house. It was a modest house, despite him having the money for something extravagant, he claimed he didn’t need it; the small house with the occasional nice thing was more than enough for him, especially with Eren and Levi spending most of their time there.

 

Erwin had given Levi a key to the house and an invitation to come and go as he pleased, just like Eren did. Levi had been surprised to learn that Eren did not live with Erwin, though the two had been making plans for it when Eren had finished school. They had asked Levi to move in as well, though he had refused, he wasn’t ready to live with them yet.

 

He made his way through the house, pulling off his sweat stained button up and grabbing a glass of water before heading out onto the patio and toward the pool. He smiled as he watched Eren floating around the pool; ears in the water, eyes closed, hair played out around him, and completely naked.

 

Eren was a sight to behold, lean muscles and a thin frame, a creamy light tan stretched evenly over his skin. Levi watched him for a long moment until his shadow blocked the sun on Eren’s beautiful face and his green eyes popped open in panic.

 

“Levi!” Eren shouted through coughs of water from his flailing fit, “You scared me!”

“If you’re that nervous maybe you shouldn’t be swimming naked in the daylight,” Levi laughed.

 

“Where’s the fun in that?” Eren grinned, swimming over to the edge and looking up at Levi before realization dawned on him.

 

“Wait! You’re here! Why?” He asked.

 

“I can leave,” Levi said, raising a brown as he looked down at his boyfriend.

 

“No! Definitely not! I just wasn’t expecting you!” Eren exclaimed, grabbing at Levi’s legs to keep him in place.

 

“Petra gave me the day, figured I’d surprise you,” Levi laughed, wobbling a little as Eren knocked his balance.

 

“It worked! I’m so happy! Now get those clothes off and join me!” Eren ordered with a big grin on his face.

 

“These?” Levi asked innocently, unbuckling his pants and sliding them down over his hips slowly, Eren’s eyes following them to the ground as he nodded.

 

“The shirt too,” Eren said, almost drooling as Levi’s fingers made their way to the buttons, working them open slowly.

 

Levi slipped the fabric over his shoulders and walked toward the steps of the pool in nothing but a snug paid of boxer briefs, smiling at the way Eren’s eyes watched him move. He had never been one for teasing, especially not with his body; always much too uncomfortable to have anyone watch him so intently, but there was just something about the way Eren and Erwin looked at him that thrilled him.

 

“Hey, whoa, where you going?” Eren asked, blocking Levi as he stepped into the water, the first step bringing it up to his knees.

 

“I thought you wanted me to get in,” Levi said.

 

“I do, but there’s a dress code, or rather an undress code which you have failed to meet,” Eren said.

 

“Oh! I wouldn’t want to get in trouble,” Levi feigned, his hands on his cheeks for emphasis.

 

“Here, let me help you,” Eren said, kneeling on the step below and reaching his fingers under the waistband of Levi’s underwear, pulling them down slowly as he leaned in, kissing his way over Levi’s newly exposed hips, down his pale thighs, ghosting over the base of his swelling arousal.

 

“Thank you,” Levi whispered as Eren helped him step out of the clothing before pulling him into the water with him and connecting their lips in a heated kiss.

 

“I missed you,” Eren whispered when they parted, looking into Levi’s eyes with adoration.

 

“You saw me last night,” Levi scoffed, though unable to hide his smile completely.

 

“Yeah, when we dropped you off at _that place_ , it’s not enough,” Eren pouted.

 

Levi felt warmth spread through him; it was a frequent conversation that had been having for the past month or so, both Erwin and Eren wanting Levi to move in but Levi refusing each time. Eren pushed harder than Erwin did, bringing it up almost daily, though each time Levi refused. Erwin has pushed in his own way, just less abrasive than Eren; he even offered to give Levi the spare room instead of sharing with them if it made him more comfortable.

 

Their relationship was still new, dating only a few months, and their intimate relationship newer still. Levi loved being with them but he didn’t want to move too fast, didn’t want to fuck anything up or risk losing them. Levi was still getting used to them and they were still getting used to him; they were all learning so many things about each other; like how Eren loved to cuddle while they relaxed on the couch, or how funny Erwin was when it was just them.

 

He wanted to know everything about them, spend every moment with them, but he promised himself he would take it slow; at least a form of slow that still allowed him to skinny dip in Erwin’s backyard pool in the middle of the day.

 

“Don’t be like that,” Levi smiled, lifting Eren’s chin so the younger man could look into his eyes,

 

“I’m sorry I just lo-… I really like you and so does Erwin, we want you around all the time,” Eren said sadly.

 

“Maybe soon, but I’m here right now aren’t I?” Levi asked, watching a smile spread over Eren’s face.

 

Levi loved how expressionate Eren was, how he always knew what Eren was thinking, or how he was feeling, just by the changes in his face. He hid nothing, wore his heart on his sleeve, or at least shining through his eyes and Levi couldn’t have found him more beautiful for it.

 

“You’re right,” Eren said, pulling Levi into him and connecting their lips as he pushed back, gliding them through the water.

 

They moved through the water, Levi’s arms tight around Eren’s neck, fingers tangled in his long hair, bodies moving against each other as they kissed long and slow, filled with passion and emotions that Levi wasn’t quite ready to name.

 

“You’re so beautiful,” Eren whispered as they parted, pushing Levi gently onto his back in the water.

 

“Have you seen yourself?” Levi scoffed as he relaxed his muscles, allowing himself to float in the water. He had never been a strong swimmer; never having the desire or the opportunity to learn, though as Eren held him steady in the slow lapping of the pool, he felt calm. Safe enough to let go as long as the other man was in reach.

 

He didn’t hear Eren’s response, the water filling his ears muffling the sound, though he knew it was snarky by the grin on his face and the amused twinkle in his eye. Levi chuckled, closing his eyes and letting the heat of the sun warm up his face while the water cooled is previously overheated skin. He felt Eren lay in the water beside him, the movement rocking him, splashing onto his face, though he didn’t tense; not with Eren’s hand in his as they drifted together peacefully.

 

 

“You could get a very unfortunate burn that way,” Erwin’s voice boomed through the water, startling them both as Levi scrambled to right himself in the water, dipping under the surface in panic.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you,” Erwin chuckled after Eren pulled Levi to the edge safely, a hint of worry in Erwin’s eyes.

 

“I don’t believe you,” Eren glared playfully, splashing some water toward the older man, “Now get in before you pass out!” he shouted.

 

Erwin looked exhausted and overheated; his suit jacket was missing, his dress shirt was rumbled, and even his tie hung loosely around his neck. Levi could see the beads of sweat gathering on his neck and the tip of his crooked nose, the dampness around his collar and under his arms, even Erwin’s hair looked messy and fell over his forehead.

 

“The water is great,” Levi added, smiling up at him.

 

“With you two in it, how could it not?” Erwin laughed, standing up straight and pulling his tie over his head and unbuttoning his shirt, “I wasn’t expecting you until dinner Levi, this is a nice surprise.”

 

“You’ll have to thank Petra for giving me the afternoon off,” Levi said, his eyes wide as the followed Erwin’s fingers as the exposed the hard muscle and sharp curves of his chest.

 

“Oh believe me, I will!” Erwin said, a mischievous glint in his eye as he pulled off his dress pants and socks, tossing them haphazardly on to the grass nearby.

 

Levi’s mouth watered. He had seen Erwin naked before, even frequently in the past few weeks, though it was a sight he was unsure he would ever get used to; his long legs, his large muscled thighs, broad shoulders, and narrow hips. Where Eren was long and lean, Erwin was thick and solid, Levi couldn’t believe how beautiful and unforgivingly sexy they both were, or how lucky he was for them to be his.

 

Levi watched as Erwin glanced around him, ensuring there were no prying neighbour eyes as he pulled off his briefs, his large cock bouncing free before he slipped into the pool between them. He watched as Erwin dipped himself under to wash away the sweat that clung to his skin, smoothing his hair back over his head when he surfaced and pulling Eren into a deep kiss.

 

Levi felt a twinge of arousal as the two kissed, Erwin’s arm wrapping around Eren’s back to pull him impossibly close as though he couldn’t get enough, Eren’s hand reaching around the back of Erwin’s neck for the same reason.

 

As much as Levi loved to be kissed by either of them, he _loved_ watching them kiss each other. He thought he would feel jealous when they kissed each other, he thought there would be favorites in a relationship of three, but he was so incredibly happy to be wrong. Watching them together, seeing the love they shared for each other was beautiful and when they projected some of it onto him, he couldn’t help the warmth that would spread through him, like nothing he had ever experienced before.

 

“Welcome home babe,” Eren breathed as they parted, breath heavy and lips swollen.

“Thanks,” Erwin smiled before turning to Levi and pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Levi accepted without hesitation, an action previously foreign to him, no so familiar  as he pressed his lips to Erwin’s, mouths moving together slow and passionate.

 

“I’m happy to see you,” Erwin said as they parted, lips plump and eyes dark with desire.

 

“You said that. You both did,” Levi scoffed bashfully, glancing between the two as both of their stares caused shivers to run down his spine.

 

“It’s true,” Eren said, his voice low as he slid in closer, one arm around Erwin’s neck, the other around Levi’s waist, pulling the three of them flush together as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

“What’s it going to take for you to believe us?” Erwin whispered, his lips ghosting over Levi’s neck as Eren’s tongue explored his mouth, tasting every reachable inch. Levi moaned into Eren’s mouth, Erwin’s lips moving up to his ear and nipping gently as Levi rocked his hips against them.

 

Levi was painfully hard and so overwhelmingly aroused; he couldn’t tell where Eren ended and Erwin began, they were a mess of limbs and movement as they swayed together in the water. He loved this, he love the roaming hands, the connected lips; he loved sucking hickies into Erwin’s collarbone as Eren captured his lips, and he loved wrapping his fingers around Eren’s hard cock when Erwin’s lips found his own once more.

 

Levi could feel Eren tense as Erwin’s fingers slipped inside of him, Levi’s own fingers quickening their pace on his cock as Eren cried out in pleasure. Erwin and Levi taking either side of Eren’s neck with their mouths as the younger man threw his head back and came with a silent scream.

 

Erwin and Levi shared a smile as they gently leaned Eren’s boneless body back into the water, his green eyes opening, “You two haven’t cum,” he said, moving to right himself but Levi pushed him back.

 

“We will later,” he whispered, scratching his scalp soothingly as Eren’s eyes closed again and he relaxed into the water.

Erwin swam around them, giving Levi a soft smile as he helped him lean back to float in the water, holding him secure until Levi was able to float on his own and laying back in the water beside him.

 

They were floating again, one hand in Eren’s the other in Erwin’s as the three moved together slowly through the pool. Levi felt calm and peaceful, safe with the two men beside him, holding his hands so they wouldn’t drift apart.

 

They reminded him of Otters, holding hands with their mate so they wouldn’t lose them in the current, the same as they were doing now. Levi smiled at the comparison, his mind running through the seemingly useless information he had learned as a child. Otters mate for life don’t they? What a wild concept, to find the person you want to be with for the rest of your life, never looking for another and drifting through life hand in hand.

 

It didn’t happen to many people anymore, and Levi had never believed it could happen to him, though as he swayed in the water, connected to two wonderful men, maybe it wasn’t such an impossible dream. Maybe he could be happy with the same person for the rest of his life, maybe he could even be selfish enough to think he could find love and happiness with two.

 

Definitely a wild concept.

 

Water droplets began pecking on Levi’s face, drawing him from his thoughts as he opened his eyes to find the darkened sky before rain began to downpour; the three jumping from their relaxed state in fits of laughter.

 

“Guess we should go in,” Eren said, looking up at the sky as he pushed his hair back over his head.

 

“What? Afraid of getting wet?” Erwin asked playfully, kicking off and gliding through the water gracefully before the sky lit up in a flash of lightning, followed by the loud boom.

 

“No, but getting hit by lightening is a possibility,” Levi said, pushing Eren toward the ledge.The three of them climbed out of the pool, dashing for the house through the heavy rain, laughing like children as their hearts pounded from the adrenaline. Eren hurried to the hallways closet for towels as Erwin led Levi to their bedroom to dry off.

 

“That was fun,” Erwin smiled, sitting on the end of the bed, his hair dripping onto his shoulders, the drops running down his large, muscled chest.

 

“Hopeless aren’t you,” Levi rolled his eyes, stepping between Erwin’s spread legs and running the towel through his hair as Eren knelt on the bed behind Erwin, wrapping his arms around his chest and kissing his neck.

 

“Without you two? I am, thank you for taking care of me,” Erwin smiled, pulling Levi closer into his chest.

 

“Of course,” Levi mumbled shyly, feeling the burn in his cheeks as the two smiled at him; he could handle sex better than he could intimate emotion, a quality both seemed to pick up on as matching grins spread over their faces.

 

“You’re adorable,” Eren said, causing more heat to spread through Levi’s cheeks. He had never been complimented as often as he had since meeting these two, certainly never been called adorable, even with his short stature and youthful features.

 

“Shut up,” He grumbled, giving Eren a playful shove, the action backfired as Eren threw himself back with a yelp, taking Erwin with him and in turn Levi until they were all sprawled out on the bed together laughing happily.

 

Levi looked up into Eren’s eyes with a content smile on his face as Eren hovered over him; his hair hanging cold and damp, tickling Levi’s shoulder as he leaned down for a kiss.

 

No matter how many kisses Levi received, it was never enough; he could spend the rest of his life kissing these two men and he would still want more. He slipped his fingers in Eren’s hair, smoothing it back over his head and scratching at his scalp to make him purr while Erwin leaned into Eren from behind, trailing kisses over his shoulders and back.

 

Levi trailed his free hand down Eren’s chest and abs, slowly tracing over the defined ridges and curves, ghosting over his ticklish hip bones and small tuft of hair before finally circling his swollen and leaking cock. Eren broke the kiss, burying his face in Levi’s shoulder as a whimper escaped his throat and his body trembled, the stimulation of Levi’s strokes and Erwin’s slow stretching overwhelming him.

 

“Come on Eren, you have to prepare Levi,” Erwin whispered, his voice sultry and his eyes dark as they met Levi’s, arousal spiking through Levi at the words, the thought of Eren fingering him while he was barely holding on himself.

 

Levi continued his stroking, slow and steady as he heard the bottle cap open and Eren’s shaky fingers dipping between Levi’s legs and circling his hole. Levi willed himself to keep still, though his irrepressible need and arousal proving too much as he bucked his hips, urging Eren farther.

 

 

“Such beautiful sounds from my beautiful boys,” Erwin smiled as Levi cried out in relief, Eren’s fingers filling and stretching him perfectly as he rocked into them.

 

“E-erwin, p-please. I’m ready,” Eren whimpered, face still hidden in Levi’s neck.

“Is Levi ready?” Erwin asked, his voice deep and dominant with a hint of playfulness.

“Yes!” Levi shouted as Eren’s fingers curled unto his prostate, stars dancing through his vision.

 

“Perfect,” Erwin said, moving to change their positions; Levi laying at the end of the bed with Eren hovering over him and Erwin standing behind, eyeing them hungrily as he rolled a condom onto himself.

 

“Ready?” Erwin asked, gripping Eren’s hips, the younger man nodding and eyes staring into Levi’s eyes as Erwin sunk into him, a low moan leaving his lips.

 

“Feeling good?” Levi whispered, slipping a condom down Eren’s length slowly.

 

“So good,” Eren groaned, pushing Levi onto his back and spreading his legs wide.

 

“Look how beautiful he is Eren, so ready and waiting for you to fill him,” Erwin said, rocking into Eren; an arm around his chest and his chin on his shoulder, eyes filled with desire as they stared into Levi’s.

 

Eren only nodded, pressing Levi’s legs closer to his chest, practically bending him in half before entering him slowly while Levi cried out, Eren’s cock filling him more than his fingers ever could; reaching places at this angle Levi hadn’t even known he had. He felt tears prickle at the corners of his eyes as he tried to move his hips, whining as Eren’s grip wouldn’t allow it.

 

“Move Eren, Levi needs you,” Erwin instructed, letting out a low moan as Eren leaned back into him before pushing into Levi once more.

 

Eren was unable to speak as he rocked between the two, slow and unsteady; his body trembling from the overstimulation, whines and pleas escaping him until Erwin finally took pity; gripping Eren’s tightly and plunging into him hard and fast, each thrust pushing Eren in to Levi with equal force.

 

“I can’t! oh my god, it’s too much. I’m going to cum,” Eren cried, tears streaming down his face and drool gathering in the corner of his mouth. Levi reached up to wipe it away with his thumb before pulling Eren down into a deep kiss; Eren’s arms losing their grip and giving away, pressing his body onto Levi’s, Erwin’s hips continuing their harsh rhythm.

 

“Then cum,” Erwin said, leaning over them both and pulling Eren head back into him, turning his face  towards him and stealing his lips with another hard thrust. Eren broke the kiss, slamming his hips into Levi once more as his orgasm hit him; his body shaking violently as he fell on top of Levi once more.

 

“I’m sorry,” Eren whispered, always ashamed of being the first to come.

 

“You were wonderful,” Levi assured, sweeping his hair back and peppering his face with kisses.

 

“Perfect, as always.” Erwin said, replacing his condom with a new one as Levi pushed Eren into the pillows and made himself comfortable in his arms.

 

He smiled as Erwin hovered over them, leaning down to kiss Eren once more before turning his attention to Levi; lining himself up and slipping inside his already abused hole. Erwin was thicker than Eren, adding a little more stretch as he quickened his pace; slamming into Levi with abandon as Eren held him close.

 

Levi couldn’t think, all circuits of his brain focused on the pleasure he was feeling; the intimacy of being held by one man and fucked by another, loving them both equally. He screamed as Erwin hit his prostate, bringing his closer to release with each thrust, and feeling Erwin’s hips stuttering as he neared his own.

 

Eren slid his hands down Levi’s body, one squeezing a nipple while the other circled his heated cock, stroking it in time with Erwin’s movements. He couldn’t hold on any longer, vaguely hearing his own screams through his haze of overstimulated pleasure as his orgasm hit him; painting their chests with streaks of white while Erwin milked himself dry inside of him.

 

 

The three of them collapsed on the bed, a mess of tangled limbs and heavy breathing as they listened to the rain pouring outside the open bedroom window; thunder still cracking in the distance.

 

“I love you,” Levi heard Eren whisper to Erwin as they shared a gently kiss in the afterglow.

 

“I love you too,” Erwin replied softly.

 

Eren’s fingers played with Levi’s hair, running through the strands and scratching at his undercut gently while Erwin’s hand pay on his shoulder, thumb rubbing gently over the skin. They wanted to say it to him too, Levi knew. He knew they caught themselves more than once, especially Eren who had such little control over his emotion, eyes filling with sadness each time he bit his tongue.

 

Levi left the words unacknowledged, he wasn’t sure he could hear them when he wasn’t ready to say them back, but the feeling was beginning to change; his hesitance slowly ebbing away.

 

Levi wasn’t sure if this was love, he wasn’t sure if he knew what love was at all, but he did know that being with Eren and Erwin and the way he felt about them; if it wasn’t love yet then he wasn’t far off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Autumn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _09/16/18_** **– autumn | costumes:**  Halloween, costumes, the mysterious and macabre, and food.

 

Levi groaned as he walked out of the dressing room, only to be faced by a smiling Eren holding yet another three piece suit.

“Haven’t we tried enough? What was wrong with the last one?” Levi asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“It didn’t fit properly. The shoulders were too big and the pants too loose,” Eren explained.

“Have you seen me? The shoulders are always too big,” Levi scoffed.

“I have seen you, you’re gorgeous,” Eren said, stepping up to Levi and sliding an arm around his back and leaning down for a kiss, “I just want you to have a suit that accentuates that.”

Levi tried not to blush, it had been months since he had gotten together with Eren and Erwin and they both still made him blush like a twelve year old girl.

 

Things were going well. Hell, things were going well three months ago, everything was going fantastic. Their relationship was so easy, so perfect; sure they had some arguments and disagreements along the way, but what relationship didn’t? They always managed to work it out, always found a common ground and ended the day happy.

Levi ended every day happy, happier than he had ever been, as far back as he could remember. Eren and Erwin were more than lovers to him, they were his best friends.They listened when he spoke, they never judged, they were interested in the things he did or the things he liked, just as he was interested in what they did.

Levi loved listening to Eren talking about his day; how his students were doing, what kind of questions they asked him, how much he was loving his new teaching job. Levi loved listening to Erwin explain business plans and marketing strategies, he had no idea what most of it meant, but the dorky way Erwin got excited made his heart ache. He loved everything about the two of them, he just hadn’t told them yet.

  
He wasn’t sure what was keeping him back, he had known for months, it had been on the tip of his tongue for weeks. He knew Erwin and Eren would say it back instantly, they had slipped up more than once; telling him in the heat of the moment, or when they were saying it to each other, but they held back for his benefit. They were willing to wait for him, wanting him to say it because he wanted to, not because he felt obligated when they said it.

That just made Levi fall in love with them even more.

Even while Eren was excitedly throwing fancy suits at him to try on, finding something wrong with each one of them, Levi wanted nothing more that to wrap his arms around him and whisper ‘I love you’ into his ear.

 

“Fine,” Levi grumbled, snatching the suit out of Eren’s hand, earning himself an elated smile and a quick peck on the lips before heading back into the changing room and trying on the suit.

“It’s perfect! Eren exclaimed as Levi walked out, even he had to admit the suit fit him well, “Erwin is going to love it!”

“It is pretty nice,” Levi mumbled, twisting to see himself from different angles in the mirror.

“Nice? I want to rip it off of you right here in the store,” Eren growled quietly, coming up behind Levi and kissing his neck softly.

“Can we wait until we’re back at the house before you rip off an... eight hundred dollar suit?! Eren!” Levi exclaimed, looking at the price tag then back up to Eren with wide eyes.

“It’s not a big deal,” Eren assured calmly.

“Eren, this is more than I make in a week,” Levi said, his voice hushed but urgent.

“You’re not paying for it,” Eren smiled, lifting Levi’s chin so he could kiss his lips lightly, ignoring his glare.

“You are not buying me a $600 suit,” Levi grumbled, refusing to admit the calming affect such a simple kiss had on him.

“No I’m not either, Erwin wanted you to have a nice suit he doesn’t care what it cost,” Eren assured, “Let him spoil you, he loves it.”

Erwin did love to spoil them and while Levi wasn’t always comfortable with it, he did love the smile on Erwin’s face any time he accepted one of his gifts. With a deep sigh and a nod he reluctantly agreed and let Eren buy the suit with Erwin’s card; he did need to look nice for Erwin’s birthday dinner.

 

Levi was unreasonably nervous for Erwin’s birthday dinner, though he knew there was no reason for him to be. They had been on many dates in the past few months, there were no more shy or awkward moments between them, and Erwin was still a year off of a major milestone. It didn’t stop the fluttering of his chest as he gripped the small present in his hand and took one last look in the mirror.

He felt like he was wearing a costume; his expensive suit, slicked back hair, reservations at an upscale restaurant. It was so different to how his life had once been, scrounging for everything he had, and even when he did have money it was dirty and never spent on lavish dates and pampering loved ones.

If his Uncle could see him now; pretending to fit into Erwin and Eren’s lives like he belonged there, he’d probably laugh in his face. It was definitely strange and out of character, but as Levi glanced out the window to see his boyfriends looking delectable in their own expensive suits and leaning against Erwin’s car waiting for him, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

This was his new life, he had worked hard for it and he deserved it, deserved them. He still had no idea how he had managed to get two such wonderful men to give him the time of day, but he wasn’t going to fuck it up; he had a big step to take and he was finally ready to take it.

 

“Levi, you look stunning,” Erwin smiled, leaning down for a quick but deep kiss.

“Happy Birthday Old Man,” Levi smiled, “Thank you for the suit.”

“It looks amazing on you, thank you for accepting,” Erwin said, slipping his hand into Levi’s.

“It does, now you two get your fine asses into the car and let’s get this magical evening started,” Eren laughed, leaning in for a customary kiss hello before ushering them into the back seat of the car and driving to the restaurant.

 

The restaurant was incredible; live piano playing in the background, soft lighting, classy table settings, perfect for a romantic birthday celebration. It was the fanciest date they had ever been on together, yet with Erwin and Eren it felt no different than when they ate around the kitchen table; they were just dressed nicer.

 “Are you having a good time, Levi? You seem uncomfortable,” Eren said, covering Levi’s hand with his own, running his thumb gently over the back.

 “I am!” Levi assured, “It’s just you bought me this suit and this expensive dinner, I feel like it’s my birthday not yours,” He said, glancing up at Erwin.

 “Nothing makes me happier to spoil you both on my birthday,” Erwin chuckled, reaching for Levi’s other hand.

 “I tried to tell him,” Eren smiled as Erwin lifted Eren’s hand to his lips.

 “I actually have something for you,” Levi said, feeling suddenly shy as he slipped his hands out from theirs and reaching under his chair for the small package he brought with him.

 “I told you no gifts,” Erwin said, though smiling as he accepted and opened it carefully.

 “Levi, it’s the tea I like, thank you,” Erwin said, leaning over to kiss him.

 “The other part is for both of you,” Levi mumbled, avoiding eye contact as Erwin unfolded the piece of paper, holding it for Eren to read along with him.

 “Notice? Levi, you’re moving out of your place?” Eren asked, looking up with wide eyes.

 “Yeah, I thought that if your offer still stands, maybe I could move in?” Levi asked, scratching at the back of his neck nervously. The two had been asking for months; sadness in their eyes whenever he left them to go home, he knew they wanted him, but it didn’t stop the nervousness from creeping in.

 “Yes,” Erwin said firmly, without a breath of hesitation.

 “Yes?” Levi asked, warmth spreading through his cheeks as he fought the smile tugging at his lips.

 “Yes!” Eren exclaimed, thumping his chair across the floor as he moved it closer to Levi’s wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug.

 “Eren, are you crying?” Levi chuckled softly, reaching up to run his fingers through his hair, eyes catching Erwin’s as the blond picked up his own chair; moving closer to Levi with a smile on his face.

 “No!” Eren sniffled, looking back up at Levi with shimmering eyes as he pulled him into a kiss.

 “People are staring,” Levi whispered after Erwin pulled him in for another once he broke from Eren, though unable to bother caring about strangers with his boyfriends reacting so happily to his news.

 “Let them,” Erwin said, threading his fingers through Levi’s and turning back to his forgotten meal; both Erwin and Eren refusing to return their chairs to the proper places as they finished their dinner.

 

They skipped desert; finishing their meals in an unspoken hurry and making their way back to the car where Erwin ravished Levi in the back seat while Eren drove, mumbling something about taking a cab next time.

“Welcome home,” Erwin smiled, swinging open the front door and following the two inside.

“Let’s show him the bedroom,” Eren said, pulling Levi toward the stairs.

“Great idea,” Erwin said, locking the deadbolt behind them and following behind eagerly.

“I have seen the bedroom before,” Levi rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“Not since it became yours too,” Eren said.

Levi couldn’t argue, he felt as happy as Eren was acting. Erwin and Eren had a nice bed, their house was nice, and the neighborhood was peaceful, but he didn’t care about any of those things. He would live with them both in his run-down apartment; with its busy street, constantly breaking heater, and thin walls, it didn’t matter as long as they were with him.

 

“Alright Birthday boy, strip!” Eren demanded once they finally made it to the bedroom, Eren sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling Levi into his lap as they stared at Erwin expectantly.

“It’s my birthday, shouldn’t you two be stripping for me?” Erwin asked, raising an eyebrow but loosening his tie nevertheless.

“We will, you first,” Levi said, leaning back comfortably in Eren’s arms.

Erwin laughed, rolling his eyes and pulling the tie from his neck. He shrugged off his jacket, laying it carefully over the back of the chair and smirking at Eren’s impatient grumbling. His fingers worked through the buttons on his shirt, revealing more and more of his flawless skin as he slowly undid each one.

 

Even after spending months with Erwin and Eren, seeing them both naked countless time, intimately learning every dip and curve of their bodies; Levi’s breath still caught in his throat each time he saw them like this.

His eyes roamed Erwin’s body as the blond slipped out of his pants, muscles flexing as he bent to pull off his socks, and eyes twinkling as he watched them stare. It was a point of pride for Erwin that Levi and Eren found him so attractive; he worried about his age, his hair lightening on the edges, his muscles softening, but neither of his boyfriends saw anything but perfection.

 

“Look how beautiful he is Levi, do you have any idea how we got so lucky?” Eren asked running his fingertips down Erwin’s stomach playfully.

“No idea,” Levi breathed, reaching in and hooking his fingers into the waistband of Erwin’s underwear and pulling them down slowly, mouth watering at the sight of Erwin’s large cock as it began to twitch with excitement.

“Likewise,” Erwin said quietly, giving them a tender smile before Eren and Levi pulled him onto the bed, positioning him against the pillows for comfort and taking their places at the foot.

“Now sit back and watch, happy birthday baby,” Eren said with a wide grin before pulling Levi into a deep kiss. They both knew how much Erwin loved to watch them together and planned to put on a great show as they removed each other’s clothes in passionate haste, Erwin’s intense gaze arousing them both even more as their bodies moved together.

“Think he’s ready for us?” Levi asked as they parted, looking over to Erwin as he lay back on the bed; cheeks pink from arousal, hand slowly stroking his swollen cock, and eyes dark with desire as they raked over Eren and Levi’s naked bodies..

“Yes,” Erwin groaned, hand quickening it’s pace.

“I think he is.” Eren purred, ignoring Erwin’s words completely while he and Levi turned towards him, crawling up the bed on either side of him and pushing him back as he tried to sit up.

Levi replaced Erwin’s hand with his own, sliding his fingers over the flushed skin, squeezing the head lightly as Erwin liked it; smiling as Erwin’s head fell back against the pillow with a moan. Eren leaned down with a devious smirk, swirling his tongue around the tip as his hand moved to Erwin’s balls, rolling them between his fingers gently. Erwin’s breath caught in his throat, his hands gripping the sheets tightly, and back arching into the touch.

 

“Relax, we got you,” Levi whispered, running his fingers up Erwin’s chest, only to be covered by Erwin’s own as Levi leaned down to join Eren; running his tongue over the length of Erwin’s cock as Eren did the same, his own arousal growing at the sounds coming from Erwin.

“S-stop, please. I don’t want to cum yet,” Erwin gasped.

“No? Why not?” Eren asked seductively, crawling up the rest of Erwin’s body and capturing his lips in a heated kiss.

“I want to be inside one of you when I cum,” Erwin growled, pulling Levi up to meet his lips once parting from Eren’s.

“We have to prepare first,” Levi whispered as Eren popped the cap of the lube bottle and poured a generous amount onto his fingers before passing it to Levi to do the same.

“So beautiful,” Erwin said, eyes moving between the two as they began to stretch themselves.

 

Levi loved how Erwin watched them, his eyes filled with hunger and want, fingers reaching out to touch them; trailing down their chest, abs, and finally to their cocks where he stroked them slowly with each hand. How Eren whimpered as he added another finger, eyes moving between Erwin and Levi, raking over both of their naked bodies with desperation. Levi ‘s heart ached as the reality of the situation washed over him; the intimacy, the comfort with each other, he still couldn’t believe how lucky he was to be in this wonderful relationship and to now share a bed every night with these two amazing, gorgeous men. It was overwhelming to think about, especially with his fingers barely rubbing at his prostate and Erwin’s hand bringing him closer to the edge.

 

Levi couldn’t wait a moment longer, the teasing was too much, he was more than prepared and he needed Erwin inside of him now; needed to feel the physical and emotional fullness that only his two boyfriends could give him. He leaned up to kiss Eren passionately before climbing onto Erwin’s hips and sinking down on to him with a low moan.

“Levi!” Erwin shouted, his hands shooting out to grip Levi’s hips tightly, lip caught between his teeth as  though using every ounce of strength he possessed not to cum.

Levi’s legs trembled at the sudden sensation, the stretch burning in the best way as he waited for his body to adjust, Eren’s lips moving against his own feverishly.

“You did so great, look at him he can barely stand it, you feel so good around him don’t you?” Eren whispered, their foreheads pressed together and Eren’s hand reaching down to stroke him.

“He does,” Erwin croaked, seeming to finally regain control of his own senses before Levi began to rock slowly.

“You two look so beautiful together, Levi is so small but he takes your huge cock like he was made for it doesn’t he, Erwin?” Eren said, his voice low and seductive. Eren was the best at this; the filthy praise and direction, it turned Levi on more than he thought possible and he absolutely loved it.

 “He does,” Erwin breathed, looking absolutely wrecked beneath Levi, normally one to take the lead but loving the rare occasion when Eren and Levi took it upon themselves instead.

“You look beautiful taking his cock too, and mine,” Levi said, crying out as Erwin bucked his hips straight into his prostate.

 "Do I?” Eren grinned, quickening his pace on Levi’s cock as Levi drew closer to release.

 “So beautiful, both of you, I’m so lucky,” Erwin said, slipping his fingers back inside Eren as he continued to thrust his hips into Levi from below, both men crying out in pleasure.

 

It was too much, the pleasure from all directions, the intimate words spoken around him, the love he felt for them both; Levi couldn’t hold it in any longer and came with a scream, painting Erwin’s chest with streaks of white before sliding boneless into Eren’s awaiting arms.

 Levi felt the ‘I love you’ on his tongue, the overwhelming need to say it washing over him as Erwin pulled him in for a kiss, but he kept it in; waiting for the right moment. Instead he watched as Eren took Levi’s place, positioning himself over Erwin’s still swollen cock before lowering himself down onto it, his playful grin going slack as his eyes rolled back into his head.

 He was gorgeous, his taunt muscles flexing as he lifted and lowered himself, slow at first but quickly increasing his pace, his long hair falling into his face as supporting himself with hands on Erwin’s chest. The fatigue in Levi’s body lifted as he watched the beautiful display, wondering if this was what Eren and Erwin saw when he was in Eren’s place. He sat up quickly, crawling onto his knees and leaning in to catch Eren’s neglected erection into his mouth, his own body tingling at the cries of Eren’s pleasure.

 Eren didn’t last much longer, his legs shaking as Erwin rocked up into him and Levi hollowed out his cheeks around him. With a choked warning he released down Levi’s throat, fingers tangled in Levi’s hair as he milked him dry and whimpers leaving his throat as Erwin thrust into him a few more times before finishing with a long groan.

  

“Happy Birthday Erwin,” Eren whispered as Erwin spread his arms; Eren and Levi cuddled into him, their head laying on either side of his chest, fingers locked together in the middle, and eyes beginning to close.

 “A perfect day,” Erwin said, running his fingers over their skin softly as the three drifted off to sleep.

 

 Moving in with Eren and Erwin was barely a transition, everything fell into place and it felt as though they had always lived together, or at least like they were always meant to. It felt so domestic, so perfect, Levi was glad they had refused his offer to stay in the spare room, waking up beside them each morning felt better than he could possibly imagine, the thought of doing it for the rest of his life making him feel giddy and excited.

 He loved everything about it; eating dinner together each night, curling up on the couch in the evenings to watch a movie, never having to decide if he should go home or if he had worn out his welcome. They cleaned together, they went shopping together, they even planned a Halloween party together.

 Erwin had always loved Halloween, but since living alone for so long he had never bothered with decorations or parties, though now that Eren was an official resident, he had insisted on changing that. He dragged Erwin and Eren all over town until Ewin’s car was packed full of decorations and then spent the entire Saturday after putting them up.

 

“Look at you!” Erwin laughed, stepping out onto the front lawn and shielding his eyes from the setting sun as he looked up at Levi as he sat on a tree branch.

“Eren was using the ladder for some lights,” Levi said as he tied a large ghost to the branch.

 “So you decided to just climb the tree. How did you even get up there?” Erwin asked, eyeing the smooth trunk.

 “I’ve climbed many trees in my life, also fences, walls, buildings. It’s not hard.” Levi explained, cutting the excess string before tossing his supplies onto the grass below.

 “Need some help down?” Erwin asked.

 “Need? No. Want? Sure,” Levi smiled, sliding into Erwin’s open arms.

 “You’re adorable, you know that?” Erwin laughed, holding Levi at eye level.

 “Yeah, yeah.” Levi rolled his eyes but still wrapped his arms around Erwin’s neck and kissed the tip of his nose lightly, earning himself another chuckle and a peck on the lips before Erwin put him down and the two went inside to get ready for the party.

 

Eren was a wizard with makeup, he went at them with brushes, sponges, and even pieces of toilet paper that he made into large gashes on their skin. Levi was in awe as he looked at the three of them together in the mirror; gray skin, sunken eyes, blood leaking from their mouths and various oozing gashes.

 “Incredible!” Erwin said as Eren messed up his hair, a bright smile on his undead face.

 “It’s amazing!” Levi said, looking up at Eren as he made his way over to fix Levi’s hair as well.

 “You make an adorable Zombie,” Eren grinned, “Come on, people are going to be here any second,” he added, putting a few finishing touches on their costumes before leading them downstairs just in time for the first of their guests.

 

Eren had a lot of friends, Levi had known this from the abundance of stories Eren would tell, but seeing them all together was a little intimidating. He knew about them all and they all knew about him, but other than those who worked in the café or stopped in occasionally, it was the first time Levi had met them.

 It was a little overwhelming.

 He had avoided meeting Eren and Erwin’s friends, never being good at social events or gatherings, not wanting to mess anything up when he was still trying to fit in to Eren and Erwin’s lives.

 Erwin didn’t have many close friends, only Mike who he had known since childhood and Petra by association, and Hange; who had somehow gotten Levi’s phone number months ago and had texted him constantly.

 

Eren, however; was close friends with what seemed to be every person he had ever met. Levi wasn’t surprised with Eren’s friendly nature and addictive personality; even with Eren’s occasional mood swings and temper issues, people were drawn to him, Levi included.

Eren paraded Levi around the party, proudly introducing him to all of them; Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Marco, Reiner, Bertolt, Krista, Ymir, Annie, even Sasha and Connie from the café. They were all great people, who seemed to care deeply for Eren; even Jean with their constant bickering and Mikasa’s overprotectiveness.

 Levi enjoyed talking to them, getting to know the people who were special to Eren, hearing embarrassing stories from his childhood. It was a great time, though as the alcohol ran low and the volume grew higher, Levi did find himself needing a break.

  

“Hey!” Eren’s voice broke through the quiet backyard, the patio door sliding closed behind him as he made his way toward the pool where Levi sat; his feet dangling in the water.

 “Hey,” Levi smiled, looking up at Eren, his green eyes shining in the moonlight.

 “I was looking for you, how long have you been out here?” Eren asked, sitting crossed legged beside Levi and putting an arm around him.

 “Not too long,” Levi said.

 “Are you feeling okay? Did someone upset you? If Mikasa threatened you, I swear I—”

“I’m fine!” Levi laughed, cutting Eren mid-sentence, “Your friends are wonderful, I just needed a break,”

 “Yeah, I’m sorry, I know you don’t like parties much and it’s pretty hectic in there,” Eren said

 “It’s a great party, I’m having fun, I’m just not great with people,” Levi explained.

 “You’re doing amazing, everyone loves you!” Eren said as the sound of the patio door opening cut through the air once more.

 

“There you two are, hiding from our guests without me?” Erwin asked, coming over to sit down beside them both.

 “Just taking a short break,” Eren smiled.

 “Good idea,” Erwin chuckled, wrapping his arm around them both.

 “Is it weird that our house is full of people and we’re out here?” Levi asked, relaxing into the warmth of his boyfriends surrounding him.

 “Parties are loud,” Erwin whined playfully.

 “They are,” Levi agreed.

 “I just want to go to bed to be honest,” Eren groaned, his head falling onto Levi’s shoulder.

 “Erwin, did you hear that? Eren’s turning into an old man just like us,” Levi laughed

 “Shut up, I’m not old!” Eren grumbled, “I’d just rather cuddle with you two than go to parties all the time.”

 “That sounds incredible right now,” Erwin sighed, “How about we go back in, entertain for a couple more hours and tomorrow we’ll sleep in and not do anything all day.”

 “That sounds perfect,” Eren said, pulling Erwin into a kiss before turning to Levi for the same and making their way back into the house.

 

 The party was winding down, some guests had left already while other were lounging around the house, enjoying their buzz and feelings of no pain. Levi found himself on the couch, curled into Eren with Erwin on Eren’s other side and Eren’s arms around them both comfortably.

  “You three are adorable, how is that even fair?” Petra giggled, her face pink from the alcohol but Mike holding her steady in his lap as she swayed happily.

 “You’re pretty adorable there with Mike, what’s the difference?” Eren laughed.

 “I suppose that’s true, isn’t it baby,” She said, tipping her head back with a big smile and looking up at her husband; the large man only giving a grunt of agreement, though a wide smile on his face.

 “Like, how does it work though? There’s three of you, is it a constant threesome? Do you bring other people in often? Man, that’s so cool!” Jean exclaimed with drunken excitement.

 “It’s not like that shithead,” Eren snapped.

 “He doesn’t mean it, he’s drunk,” Connie laughed, patting Jean on the back firmly.

 “I’m curious though, how does it work?” Sasha asked, munching on chips.

 “It works like any other relationship,” Eren said simply.

 “Except you can hook up with random people,” Connie stated.

 “I suppose that might be how it works in some relationships like this, but that’s not exactly how we do it. If one of us wants to pursue another person we discuss it, we all have to be comfortable with it. You still have your main relationship, the most important one, you don’t want to jeopardize that relationship so you discuss everything. If at any point one of you is uncomfortable, you find a way to fix it.” Erwin explained.

 “That’s what you did with Levi?” Sasha asked.

 “It is. I told Erwin as soon as I realized I was interested in Levi, then after he met him he was interested too, which honestly is the best possible scenario. Also, look at him, how could anyone resist?” Eren explained, kissing the top of Levi’s head and tightening his arm around him.

 “I’m still not sure how it happened,” Levi chuckled, relaxing into Eren’s chest, the alcohol giving him a comfortable lull.

 “So you don’t hook up with anyone you want,” Jean asked, his drunken haze making it hard to understand from the constipated look on his face.

 “Not for us. I wouldn’t dream about being intimate with anyone else before discussing it with Eren and Levi first,” Erwin said, his words piquing Levi’s interest.

 “Me too?” He asked, sitting up so he could look at them both.

 “Of course you too Levi, you’re part of main,” Eren exclaimed.

 “I am?” Levi asked in shock. He knew they liked him a lot, loved him even, but he hadn’t even considered the fact that he was no longer an addition to their relationship but a part of it.

 “You are,” Erwin smiled, locking eyes for a long moment, warmth spreading through Levi’s chest as the other’s aww’d beside them.

 

Levi’s mind was on Eren and Erwin for the remainder of the party; how amazing they were, how happy he was with them, how their lives had fallen together so easy. Levi smiled affectionately as they cleaned up once everyone left, knowing how they would prefer to leave it for the next day but doing it anyway just to make Levi happy. He cleaned up the bathroom for them once Eren had removed their makeup, letting the two head to bed first.

 Levi watched them from the doorway of the ensuite bathroom;, Eren tucking his head under Erwin’s chin, Erwin’s arm holding him close while his other side stayed open and waiting for Levi to join.

“You coming to bed?” Erwin asked with a smile, running his hand over the empty space.

“Y-yeah,” Levi said nervously, switching off the light moving over to the bed, sitting on the edge.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked, perking his head up, large eyes staring at him through the darkness.

“I just wanted to say something,” Levi said, watching the two sit up in concern.

“Did we do something?” Erwin asked, reaching to take Levi’s hand in his own.

“I love you! Both of you, very much,” Levi blurted, glad for the darkness so they couldn’t see the pink burning into his cheeks.

“Really?” Eren asked, a smile stretching over his face as he shifted closer             .

“I’ve wanted to tell you for a while, but I didn’t know when. I didn’t want you to think I was only saying it because you let me move in, or because of birthdays, or because you’re both so wonderful at sex, though believe me it’s hard not to scream it in the moment,” Levi explained.

“We love you too!!” Eren exclaimed, pulling Levi into his arms with a tight squeeze.

“Very much,” Erwin added, wrapping his arms around them both and kissing the top of Levi’s head.

“Thank you, I can’t imagine what my life would be like without you too, I’m so happy to be with you, even if I’m not the best at showing it,” Levi confessed as Erwin and Eren pulled in in between them and cuddled in tight.

 "You show it just fine,” Eren breathed, already beginning to drift off to sleep.

 “You’ve made our lives better too Levi, we don’t ever want to be without you,” Erwin whispered, a little more awake than Eren but fading fast.

 “Good,” Levi whispered, twisting to give Erwin a soft kiss on his lips before turning back and tilting Eren’s chin up to do the same.

 

Levi lay in their arms; Erwin pressed up against his back and Eren nestled into his chest, listening to their soft snoring and feeling the head of their bodies against his. He felt nothing but happiness as he lay in the arms of the men he loved, slowing falling asleep with a contented sigh.

 

 

 

 


	4. Winter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  ** _09/17/18_** **– winter | silver:**  snow, ice, keeping warm, holidays, and hibernation.

 

Levi moaned softly as he straddled consciousness; eyes still closed, holding tightly to the last remnants of sleep, not quite sure what the sensation on his neck was but leaning into it.

 “Morning babe,” Eren’s voice filtered through the haze, the press of soft lips against Levi’s skin coming into focus as he cracked open his eyes.

 “There he is,” Erwin chuckled, pressing kisses up Levi’s jawline as Eren sucked his neck lightly.

 “What a way to wake up?” Levi smiled sleepily, sliding his arms up over his head and around his boyfriends as they cuddled into him.

 “You looked so beautiful, we couldn’t resist,” Eren said, nuzzling into Levi’s chest.

 “We also wanted to wish you happy anniversary,” Erwin, tucking his head under Levi’s chin.

 “Anniversary? We’ve been dating for less than nine months,” Levi laughed, running his fingers through both of their hair, loving the feeling of them both cuddling into him, despite their difference in size.

 “You started working at the café one year today. I remember because I was so nervous while training you,” Eren explained.

 “Could that have had anything to do with the fact that I had gotten out of prison about two weeks before that?” Levi asked, twisting a strand of Eren’s long hair between his fingers.

 “Maybe a tiny bit, but mostly because you were so gorgeous,” Eren said, resting his chin on Levi’s chest and looking up at him with his stunning ocean green eyes.

 “I might have been affected by the beauty of my trainer as well,” Levi smirked, “And his boyfriend a few weeks later,” he added, kissing the top of Erwin’s head.

 “It couldn’t have turned out better,” Erwin hummed, tightening his arm around Levi’s waist.

 “Waking up beside you two every morning is definitely not how I imagined my life to end up a year ago, but I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Levi said quietly.

 “Good, because it’s never going to be,” Eren said, leaning up to kiss him.

 “Agreed,” Erwin said, pulling Levi’s face toward him for his own kiss.

“Now come on Mr. Supervisor, get ready and I’ll drive you to work,” Eren said, rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom and turning on the shower.

“If we’re quick we can hop in with him,” Erwin suggested playfully.

“Go!” Levi said, both of them jumping out of bed and hurrying to join Eren in the shower.

 

Levi barely made it to work on time, leaning over to give Eren a quick kiss before rushing out of the car and into the shop, making a point not to look Mike in the eyes as he past.

“First day as supervisor and you’re late,” Mike said, arms crossed and leaning against the counter.

“I’m not late, the clock still said eight o’clock,” Levi said, punching in his employee number.

“It is, but as someone who had been here at least 10 minutes before each shift for the past year, showing up at eight exactly means you’re late,” Mike said sternly.

“Are you serious?” Levi asked, raising a brow as he tied his apron around himself, watching Mike’s cold expression melt away into a smile.

“No, of course not!” He laughed and Levi rolled his eyes, “Have some fun this morning?”

“What makes you say--- fuck, Eren!” Levi growled, following Mike’s eyes and touching the slightly raised spot on his neck.

“Break the no hickey rule?” Mike asked, amusement clear in his eyes.

“No visible ones! The little shit,” Levi grumbled, looking into the small mirror in the breakroom while trying to rearrange his shirt to hide it.

“Hey Petra! You got any concealer?” Mike called.

“Yes, why?” Petra asked, poking her head in through the door, a grin spreading over her face as her eyes found Levi’s neck, “again?” she giggled.

“Yes,” Levi sighed, rolling his eyes and allowing Petra to apply the makeup before heading out for his first day of Supervisor duties.

 

Levi still wasn’t sure how he managed to pull off being promoted to Supervisor after only one year of working there and his previous circumstances. He assumed Mike’s long time friendship with Erwin and Eren’s years of working for them played a major role in the decision, however Petra and Mike insisted it was all due to Levi’s hard work and dedication to his job. It came with a pretty substantial pay raise as well, so Levi decided not to press too hard.

Being supervisor didn’t seem so bad, most of the younger employees already came to Levi with most problems when he was on shift; they were comfortable with him, even liked him.

This baffled Levi even more than the promotion, but it was all part of the new life he had worked so hard to achieve and he couldn’t help but to be proud and enjoy these positive relationships.

 

Well I’ll be damned,” A familiar voice said, running a chill through Levi as he finished putting on a fresh pot of coffee; looking up to find the last person he ever thought he would see.

 

“Kenny!” Levi exclaimed, eyes wide as he stared at his Uncle; the lines around his eyes a little deeper, the gray in his hair a little more obvious, but the same man Levi knew so well, yet hadn’t seen in years.

“Long time no see kid, still haven’t grown have you?” Kenny said, walking up to the counter

“What are you doing here?” Levi hissed.

“Can’t a man see his nephew without needing a reason?” Kenny scoffed.

“A man, yes. You, no! What do you want?” Levi asked coldly.

“Just to catch up,” Kenny said.

“I’m working,” Levi growled.

“When are you off?” Kenny asked.

“Later,” Levi said coldly.

“Earle gray then,” Kenny smirked, dropping some money on the counter while Levi prepared his beverage.

 

Levi watched as Kenny took his tea to a nearby table, pulling out a newspaper and getting comfortable. Levi however, felt himself tense at the idea of Kenny here with him; wondering what the older man wanted with him, why he was here, what Levi was going to do about it.

He didn’t want Eren or Erwin having anything to do with Kenny, they knew he had had a sketchy past, but that didn’t mean he wanted them to experience it first hand. He had worked so hard the past year, doing everything he was supposed to, following every rule without error. He had fallen in love with two wonderful men and refused to let himself ruin that by slipping into his old ways.

 

“Hey babe!” Eren said, drawing Levi out of his thoughts. His shift was just about over and he had been losing himself in his head for the past hour as Kenny’s presence weighed on him.

“Hey!” Levi said, looking up and smiling at Eren, feeling some of the tension ease from his body at the sight of his boyfriend; welcoming a kiss as Eren leaned over the counter quickly.

“You look pale,” Eren said with a concerned look in his eye.

“I’m fine! What are you doing here?” Levi asked dismissing Eren’s concerns.

“Christmas holidays, kids let out early so I decided to pick you up,” Eren smiled.

“Right, I’m off in 20 minutes, will you wait for me?” Levi asked.

“Always,” Eren grinned, pulling him in for another quick kiss before a giggling Sasha handed him a coffee.

 

Levi watched him walk towards the tables, holding his breath as Eren walked past Kenny, letting it out with relief when Kenny didn’t even look up, smiling as Eren waved to him before taking out his phone and getting comfortable.

Levi busied himself with his end of shift tasks, almost forgetting about Kenny in his focus of completing his new lists of duties correctly; glad to find Kenny nowhere in sight as he punched out to leave. Assuming Eren had left to warm up the car, he made his way outside, only for his heart to stop as he saw Eren leaning against his car and laughing happily with Kenny.

 

“Levi! You didn’t tell me your Uncle was in town!” Eren called from across the small parking lot, waving as Levi hurried toward them, adamant to kill the conversation immediately.

Levi didn’t want Kenny speaking to Eren, didn’t want them to have anything to do with each other. They were from two separate lifetimes and Levi couldn’t allow them to mix; what if Eren and Erwin realized what Levi was like before? What if Kenny being around made them realize the mistake they had made taking a chance on him? Maybe Kenny’s intentions were nothing but innocent, but Levi couldn’t take that risk.  


He was almost to them when the world shifted; his feet slipping out from underneath him, his vision filled with nothing but gray, cloudy sky, and pain shooting through his head and back.

 

“Levi!” He heard Eren scream, his head feeling fuzzy. He hadn’t noticed the ice, hadn’t even realized he had fallen until Eren hurried to the ground beside him and pulled Levi into his lap.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, his voice panicked and his eyes wide as he stared down at him.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Wasn’t paying attention,” Levi groaned, holding his head as it pulsed painfully.

"You hit your head, we should go to the hospital,” Eren suggested.

 "No, no. I’m fine really, I just want to go home.” Levi said, sitting himself up with a grimace.

 “Hell of a spill kid, sure you’re alright?” Kenny asked, taking Levi’s hand and pulling him to his feet.

 “Fine,” Levi glared, “What are you doing?”

 "Kenny came to say hi. He saw me kiss you inside and wanted to introduce himself.  Did you know he was coming?” Eren asked, putting an arm around Levi’s back and guiding him towards the car.

 “No idea,” Levi said, not taking his eyes off his Uncle.

 “You could have mentioned he was in the café though!” Eren laughed.

 “Slipped my mind,” Levi whispered as Eren helped him into the car.

 “It was great meeting you Mr. Ackerman. I’d invite you over but I think Levi needs to lay down,” Eren said.

 “Just Kenny, please,” Kenny said with a crooked smile, “That’s too bad, I was hoping to catch up with Levi and get to know you a little better.”

 “How about tomorrow, I can make dinner!” Eren exclaimed.

 “Eren no—” Levi began.

 “That sounds wonderful! Pretty guy like you, I bet it will be delicious,” Kenny said charmingly, glancing at Levi with a sly grin.

 “Awesome!” Eren said, a slight blush on his cheeks as he dug into his bag for a piece of paper to write down their address.

  

They said their goodbyes as Eren climbed into the car, giving Levi a worried look as he brushed the hair from Levi’s eyes and drove them home.

 Levi had never been so pampered in his life; Eren had helped him walk into the house, gathered pillows and blankets to make a bed on the couch, and rushed around for painkillers and a glass of water. He forced Levi out of his clothes and tucked into the makeshift bed while calling the help line to as about concussions.

 Levi tried to make Eren calm down, though he couldn’t deny it was nice to be so cared for; drifting off to sleep as Eren spoke to the nurse a little more calmly and combed his fingers gently through Levi’s hair gently.

  

“I heard there was an injury,” Erwin said quietly, his voice bringing drawing Levi away from his dreams; opening his eyes slowly to find Erwin’s beautiful smile only inches away.

 “I’m fine, Eren’s overreacting,” Levi said, still groggy from sleep.

 “Am not! That was a hard hit and the nurse said your symptoms sounded like a mild concussion,” Eren said, poking his head in through the kitchen doorway.

 “Poor thing,” Erwin chuckled, leaning in to press his lips to Levi’s forehead, “Glad you’re okay.”

 “Thanks,” Levi said, feeling a blush spread over his cheeks as he watched Erwin stand up to slip off his coat and walking toward the kitchen and pulling Eren into a soft kiss before helping with dinner.

 

“So I met Levi’s Uncle today,” Eren said as the three of them curled up together on the couch to eat; not a usual occurrence but Eren refusing to allow Levi to move too much.

“Did you?” Erwin asked, eyebrows lifting in surprise, “I didn’t even know you had an Uncle, Levi.”

“He raised me, after my Mom died,” Levi explained quietly.

“Aww, that’s so nice. I invited him over for dinner tomorrow evening, he seemed really happy to catch up, how long since you’ve seen each other?” Eren asked.

“Three years,” Levi said.

“Why so long?” Erwin asked, his eyes calculating as he analyzed Levi’s reaction.

“He was locked up too. I got transferred then let out. I guess he finally got out too,” Levi explained.

“Was he good to you?” Erwin asked.

“I guess? I mean yeah, he took care of me and shit, he just didn’t always do it in the most… legal ways,” Levi said.

“Maybe he’s working on himself just like you,” Eren beamed.

 

Levi loved how Eren looked at life; seeing the best in people before anything else. It was the reason Levi had been given a chance and was now part of a wonderful relationship he wouldn’t trade for anything. Maybe he was right, Levi had been working so hard to better himself, to build a new life, and be someone he could be proud of; maybe Kenny was trying to do the same.

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Levi said quietly, laying his head on Eren’s shoulder; the overthinking mixed with still dull ache of his head making him sleepy.

He felt Eren press his lips to the top of his head and Erwin take the dishes from Levi’s hands before shifting a little bit closer to them both.

 

Levi didn’t go to work the next day; Erwin and Eren refusing to let him, even calling Petra for him to explain the situation. Levi was somewhat grateful as his head still ached and his back uncomfortably stiff from his fall, though it did cause him to agonize over Kenny’s visit.

By the time dinner rolled around he was a bag of nerves, waiting anxiously for Kenny to arrive so he could finally figure out his motives. It proved to be a little harder that expected with Eren and Erwin playing such gracious hosts.

 

“So, it’s three of you?” Kenny asked, leaning back in the chair as his eyes moved slowly over the three of them.

“It might seem unconventional, but we’re very happy together,” Erwin explained.

“Yeah, we love each other very much,” Eren added.

“Good work, kid!” Kenny said, a smirk stretching over his face as Levi rolled his eyes, but did notice the sense of relief coming from his boyfriends.

 

They made awkward small talk while eating dinner; Levi told Kenny about his job and Kenny let him know what he had been doing the past few months since he had gotten out, Erwin and Eren asked questions about Levi’s childhood and what Kenny’s future plans were. It wasn’t a bad visit and Levi actually did enjoy seeing his Uncle again, though he still wasn’t convinced on Kenny’s innocent motives.

 

“Why are you here?” Levi asked when the two were alone in the living room while Eren and Erwin cleaned up the dinner dishes and prepared the dessert.

“I wanted to see you,” Kenny said, reaching into his pocket to pull out his cigarettes.

“Bullshit,” Levi stated, “You can’t smoke in here.”

“It’s true, wanted to know how you were doing,” Kenny explained.

“And?” Levi asked, raising a brow.

“Better than I expected to be honest, been wondering why you hadn’t contacted the boys, now I see that you found two rich boyfriends to take care of you,” Kenny chuckled darkly.

“That’s not what this is. I said you can’t smoke in here!” Levi demanded as Kenny flicked his lighter.

“No? Sure looks like that’s what this is. Nice house, expensive car, two men fawning over you, must be something special in bed,” Kenny said ignoring Levi’s demands.

“I’m not with them for their money,” Levi growled.

“No? Money doesn’t matter anymore?” Kenny asked, digging into his pockets again.

“No!” Levi spat.

“Then I guess you don’t want to make your own then?” Kenny asked, pulling out a baggy of white powder and laying it on the coffee table, Levi’s eyes widening at the sight of it.

“What the fuck Kenny?” Levi whispered angrily.

“Need to make a run, you were always the best at those; your baby face and all, no one suspects you,” Kenny explained.

“I’m on parole. You’re on parole! Kenny, get that shit out of here!!” Levi hissed.

“Aw, you don’t want any? That bag is free if you agree to it. It was always your favorite,” Kenny grinned, eyes staring into Levi as Levi couldn’t tear his own away from the bag.

“Just one run, low profile, you’ll be fine! Aren’t you bored? Working in a coffee shop, having wholesome meals together every night? Different than the Levi I remember,” Kenny said.

“No.” Levi stated, taking a deep breath and glaring at Kenny. He wasn’t who he used to be, he had worked so hard to become the person he was now. He liked his boring job and his boring social life, he liked coming home to his boyfriends every night; sitting down to dinner together, cuddling in front of the tv, sleeping in the same bed.

 

Part of him missed the excitement of his old life, part of him wanted to take the baggy and Kenny’s proposition, and go back to the life that he knew, the one that was easier. But a larger part of him knew he was better than all this; Erwin and Eren knew he was better than this and having them in his life was more important than anything.

 

“I’m not that person anymore, I’ve worked hard to become who I am now and I’m not going to throw it away for a bag of drugs and some extra cash,” Levi firmly, his heart stopping as movement in the corner of his eye drew his attention to Erwin and Eren; standing in the doorway with displeased faces.

“I’m sorry Mr. Ackerman, we don’t smoke in the house,” Eren said, pulling the cigarette from Kenny’s lips and throwing it in one of the coffee mugs he had been holding.

“We would also appreciate if you didn’t bring drugs into the house, Levi has been clean for a long time now, we are very proud of him and would prefer you not pressure him,” Erwin said sternly, his eyes cold as he stared at Kenny.

“It was nice to see you again Kenny, but I think it’s time for you to leave,” Levi said quietly, watching as Kenny grabbed the baggy from the table and put it back in his pocket before standing up with a deep huff.

“Alright, alright. You have fun playing house, but you know how to find me when you get bored,” he said, taking his coat from Eren’s outstretched arms.

“I won’t,” Levi said, watching as Eren ushered Kenny out the door, locking it behind him.

 

Levi didn’t look at them, he couldn’t bring himself to, he wasn’t sure how long they had been listening to his conversation with Kenny but he knew they heard enough. They had to be disappointed in him, they had likely seen his hesitance, how could they not be disappointed in him?

This was exactly what he didn’t want, he didn’t want either of them to get a glimpse of his past. Knowing a generalization of what he was like and seeing it first hand were far different things and he wasn’t sure how well they could take it.

 

“I… I’m going to take a shower before bed,” Levi said quietly as he stood up and hurried up stairs.

 

The hot water felt good on his stiff muscles; washing away the tension of the past few hours. He tried to relax, tried to turn off his thoughts; Kenny was gone, he never had to see him again, Erwin and Eren would forget about everything and they would continue on as they had been.

He didn’t look for them when he got out of the shower; still afraid to face them as he pulled on his favorite oversize shirt and slipped into the cold empty bed.

 

“Levi?” Eren whispered from the doorway, the hallway light cutting through the darkness as Levi opened his eyes, “We weren’t sure if you wanted to be alone but we really wanted to talk to you.”

“I can talk,” Levi said, his heart racing as he sat up in the bed, dreading what they wanted to talk to him about as they both walked over to the bed; sitting on either side of him.

“Are you okay?” Erwin asked, putting a warm hand over Levi’s knee and staring at him through the darkness.

“I’m sorry,” Levi whimpered, his lip trembling as he tried not to let too much emotion out.

“Sorry for what?” Eren gasped, tucking Levi’s hair behind his ear.

“For everything, for Kenny, for hesitating over the fucking bag of drugs!” Levi sobbed.

“Oh Levi! You were so good! So strong!” Erwin said, pulling Levi into a crushing hug, Eren following close behind.

“We are so proud of you for standing up to him, it must have been so hard,” Eren said, nuzzling into the back of Levi’s neck.

“What he said about me… it’s not true anymore. I’m not bored, I’m not here for your money, I don’t want my old life, I don’t want to lose you,” Levi whispered.

“We know that, we love you so much,” Eren said, squeezing them tighter.

“We’re not going anywhere,” Erwin assured, kissing Levi’s head, “Were you worried about that?”

“Yes,” Levi choked, “I thought that if you found out what I used to be like you wouldn’t want me anymore. I’m scared you’re going to see me as the criminal I used to be.”

“Levi! I asked you a long time ago how you can have a fresh start without someone giving you a chance. You got your chance and you proved how amazing you are. I know we’ve both told you a million times but we are so proud of you!” Eren explained.

“You’ve never told us much about your past, which is okay, we don’t need to know if you don’t want us to, but don’t let it be because you think we’ll change our opinion of you.” Erwin said.

“You want to know it? All of it?” Levi asked, looking up at them both.

“If you want to tell us,” Eren smiled,

“Okay,” Levi nodded.

 

They rearranged themselves so they could cuddle comfortably on the bed as Levi began his story, telling them everything from the time his Mother had died to his release from prison. Erwin and Eren held him tight throughout the entire thing, listening intently, asking him questions, and whispering praises into his ears whenever the words became difficult; until the sun began filtering in through the bedroom window and their eyelids became too heavy.

Levi was glad for Christmas holidays, he had kept them both up all night long, he would have felt guilty if either of them had to work. He considered getting up to make breakfast for them both, but the warmth of being nestled in between them was too enticing to leave as he snuggled back in, allowing himself to waste the day away as they slept warm and cozy under the blankets.

 

“We’re going to be up all night if we don’t get up soon,” Erwin said some hours later as he stretched.

“Can’t handle a nap old man?” Levi smirked, sliding his hand up Erwin’s beautiful chest.

“Watch who you’re calling old man, don’t forget you’ll be 35 tomorrow,” Erwin laughed, removing Levi’s hand from his chest and bring it to his lips and kissing softly.

“You’re both incredibly sexy men who are not even close to being old yet,” Eren mumbled, eyes still closed and drool still trickling onto his pillow.

Levi and Erwin laughed together before pulling Eren in between them swiftly; the younger man yelping in surprise but moaning happily as Levi and Erwin began spreading kisses over his face, neck, and chest.

 

“How’s your head and back?” Eren asked, lifting Levi’s chin and looking into his eyes.

“Little sore, nothing serious,” Levi said

“Good,” Eren said, pulling him into a deep kiss before flipping them over so Levi was on his back with Eren hovering above him.

“Nice work,” Erwin smiled, pulling Eren into a kiss.

 

Levi felt arousal flow through him as he watched his boyfriends kiss passionately above him; their lips melded together, mouths moving in sync, and Erwin’s fingers running through Eren’s long loose hair. Levi let his hand slip down to his swelling cock, unable to tear his eyes away from his boyfriends, and not wanting to as he began to stroke himself slowly.

They were stunning, Levi could watch them for hours, though he didn’t need to as they both turned their attention to him.

 

“Beautiful isn’t he?” Eren said, his voice husky as his lips attached to Levi’s collarbone.

“Gorgeous,” Erwin agreed, licking down Levi’s chest lightly.

“Keep touching yourself for us,” Eren whispered, moving up to Levi’s lips.

Levi nodded weakly, his hand moving up and down his cock slowly as Eren reached for the bottle of lube, spreading some onto his own fingers before handing it to Erwin with a sultry smirk.

Levi whimpered when he felt the first finger enter him; not from pain or discomfort but from unbridled desire and impatience. He rocked his hips back onto Eren’s hand, needing more, needing to be filled completely; sighing in relief as another finger slipped inside, though different from the first.

“We’d like to try something,” Erwin said, adding another finger as Levi cried out in pleasure, orgasm fast approaching as he watched them both work him open.

“Do you trust us?” Eren asked, leaning in to kiss Levi’s bent knee and adding another finger of his own.

“Y-yes! I trust you,” Levi cried, gripping the base of his cock suddenly, not wanting to cum just yet.

“Fuck that was hot,” Eren whispered, losing focus on the task at hand and pulling Levi into a desperate kiss.

“Will you take us together?” Erwin asked, running his free hand up Levi’s body and into his hair; scratching at his undercut the way he knew could make Levi purr.

“Yes!” Levi gasped, breaking away from Eren as a finger curled into his prostate.

“That was easier than I thought it would be,” Erwin chuckled, his lips moving down to Levi’s hips and sucking gently.

“Yeah, you want us both that bad?” Eren asked, biting down on the soft skin just below Levi’s ear.

“Yes! Please, I thought about it for a while,” Levi gasped.

“Then let us take care of you,” Erwin said, reaching up for a kiss as they continued preparing him.

 

Levi was a withering mess by the time he was stretched enough for them both, trembling as Eren pulled him into his arms with Levi’s back flush to Eren’s chest and his legs over Erwin’ hips. Erwin’s swollen cock rubbing against Levi’s own with painfully, intoxicating pleasure while Eren’s fingers still curled inside him as Levi whimpered and rocked his hips in desperation.

 

“Ready baby?” Eren whispered into his ear, Levi nodding quickly as Erwin’s large hands gripped his hips, guiding him to his lube soaked erection.

Levi sank down slowly, the feel of Erwin’s large cock stretching him a familiar feeling; one he loved and would never tire of as it filled him so perfectly. A deep sigh falling from his lips as he bottomed out, squirming impatiently as his body adjusted.

“How are you feeling Levi?” Eren asked, his voice low and sultry.

“Good, so good,” Levi moaned.

“Ready for more?” Erwin asked, his hands sliding up and down Levi’s sides

“Please,” Levi whined, crying out as he felt Eren’s fingers slip inside once more, stretching Levi even more.

“I think he’s ready,” Erwin said, his voice wavering as Eren’s fingers moved against them both, Levi nodding in agreement and leaning forward onto Erwin’s chest. Eren leaned over Levi, kissing the back of his neck as he slicked himself up and slowly pushed in; moans spilling from Eren and Erwin’s lips as he buried himself inside.

 

Levi had never felt so full, the pressure almost too much for him as they reached places he hadn’t even known he had. Unintelligible whimpers and sobs fell from his lips as he trembled in their arms; a cry of pleasure and curses escaping him as Eren pulled him back into his chest and rocked into him.

 

“H-how’re you feeling Erwin?” Eren asked.

“So good,” Erwin moaned brokenly, “You?”

“Amazing, how about you Levi?” Eren asked, moaning again as Erwin thrusted against him.

“I… I’m… fuck!” Levi cried, unable to properly speak as the two of them moved against each other inside of him; his head falling back onto Eren’s shoulder and drool gathering in the corners of his mouth as they fucked him.

 

He felt so safe, so perfect having both of them inside of him at once. The two men he loved more than anything in his life, all of them together as one; their soft touches and gentle praises enough to bring tears to his eyes.

 

Once Erwin’s hand wrapped around Levi’s neglected cock it was all over for him; only a few quick strokes and he was spilling himself over them both, his body shaking in orgasm and his hold tightening around them as they groaned loudly; both releasing a few strokes later.

Levi was a boneless mess; falling onto Erwin’s chest with a satisfied sigh as they slipped out of him and Eren collapsed on the bed beside them, wrapping an arm around them both.

 

“You two are the most amazing men I have ever met, I love you so much,” He said, resting his head on Erwin’s shoulder as the older man turned to kiss his forehead.

“I feel the same,” He said running fingers through Levi’s hair.

“Me too,” Levi whispered, watching Eren’s face stretch into a beautiful smile before dozing off.

 

Levi woke up feeling sticky, sore, and deliriously happy. He was the first to head downstairs after showering with them both, leaving Erwin and Eren to themselves as he wasn’t sure his body could take anymore; pulling on one of Erwin’s old shirts and brewing some tea instead.

He lay the three mugs on the coffee table and curled up in their favorite fuzzy blanket,

enjoying the soft light of the Christmas tree beside him.

 

“Hey,” Eren smiled, walking into the living room wearing another of Erwin’s old shirts and slipping into the blanket beside him and wrapping his arms around Levi.

“Hi,” Levi smiled back, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Soon Erwin’s heavy footsteps made their way into the room, Eren and Levi’s eyes widening as they watched him walk towards them and flop down on the couch; wearing nothing but one of Levi’s t-shirts stretched tightly over his broad shoulder and thick chest, exposing all of his belly and the extremely short shorts Eren liked to wear in the summer.

 

“What?” Erwin asked coolly at their shocked expressions, “You both wear my clothes all the time, I figured it was okay.”

Eren and Levi looked at each other for a moment before bursting out in laughter and pulling Erwin in between them and holding him tight.

“You look beautiful,” Levi smiled, kissing his cheek.

“Yes, you can borrow our clothes any time you want,” Eren laughed, kissing the other.

“They are quite comfortable,” Erwin chuckled, wrapping his arms around them both as they spread the blanket around them all.

“I want to stay like this forever,” Levi whispered as the three of them watched the snow falling gently outside the window.

“Me too, it’s so comfortable,” Eren sighed happily.

“I mean like we are. Happy and together, I don’t ever want to lose it,” Levi confessed.

“I don’t either,” Erwin said, kissing the top of Levi’s head and squeezing him tight.

“We won’t. Whatever happens we can work through it, nothing will tear us apart,” Eren promised.

“Good,” Levi said quietly, threading his fingers through Eren’s as they both cuddled into Erwin’s chest.

 

It was domestic, calm, and wonderful. It might look boring from the outside but there was nothing he could want more in this new life that he built, than curling up with Erwin and Eren underneath their fuzzy blanket, away from the cold winter outside.

 

Love wasn’t something Levi had needed in his old life, but now it was something he could never live without.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> I'd love to know what you think!
> 
> <3


End file.
